


Betrayal

by XxAngstQueenxX



Series: Yandere (one-shots) dump [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Manipulation, Mysterio - Freeform, Obsession, One Shot, Other, Peter and Reader are siblings, Possessiveness, Quentin Beck is a asshole, Sad, Scary, Slow Build, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Terrifying, Thriller, Tony and Reader have a father/daughter relationship, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, healthy sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngstQueenxX/pseuds/XxAngstQueenxX
Summary: (Y/n) Parker is a busy-busy girl. From being a simple college student, to being a friendly web-slinger superhero just like her younger brother, or being a official avenger. People like her deserve a break, deserve to have someone to talk to about their crazy adventures. Well she does in the form of a older man named Quentin Beck who is trying to find his way in a new earth alone. Despite the age difference the two hit it off really fast. But after her father figure Tony Stark sacrifices his life to save the universe. (Y/n)'s little crush on the mysterious figure turns into a black hole of a relationship that she can't claw out from.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my other accounts.
> 
> This is the first chapter i’m doing for my one-shot dump. I recently saw Spiderman: Far-From-Home and as always for marvel its really good. And of course !MAJOR SPOILERS! from it. I recommend not reading this one-shot if you have not seen the movie because it will play a big role in the plot. And this one-shot will involve the following. Manipulative/toxic relationships, a 15 year age gap, loads of gaslighting, and some gore.
> 
> Its not for the faint of heart. You have been warned. Btw the costume you are going to wear is spider-gwens from Into The Spider Verse. You’ll see why I chose them.  
Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

ＢＥＴＲＡＹＡＬ  
There was something about the sky that I can’t keep my eyes off of. Was it the puffy white clouds on a nice clear day? Was it the soft wind that gently rubbed into my skin like a warm blanket? Was it the welcoming silence? It was all of it, the sky is my second home where I can fly off to forget about the stresses of college, or home, or homework. Its somewhere where I can be able to fly freely with my tight suit wrapped around me as if i’m a different person, a brand new persona, soaring somewhere where I am not me for once. It’s something buried into my heart that I will cherish and hold that I can tell is going to last for quite a while. The same loud chatter finally snapped me out of the fog that is my mind, I groaned with my eyes rolled enough to go behind my head. Instead i’m stuck inside where people are always talking, breaking the sweet sound of silence that is a rarity nowadays. Ok well not fully inside, theres a glass roof over my head thats protecting me and the others from the now grey clouds.

I huffed at the familiar red web slinger who went to building to building like he owns them. Goddammit why does he get to have all the fu-

“Excuse me!” I jolted back with a huge jump nearly knocking over the tulips which were already at the edge of the table. A couple of people had there eyebrows raised. My face was matching the roses on one asle. I turned to the elderly women with my lips pursed. “These flowers are two wilted I want some fresh ones.”

“O-oh sorry i’ll get them right away.” I smiled carefully, quickly turning away from the prying eyes of the customers especially that older women. After I was done with that awkward mess, there were quiet claps and mocking laughter behind me and there was the devil in a flash.

“What a performance squeaker. And here I actually thought you were that racoon who always digs into the pots. But then again you aren’t so different from them.” I tried to grit my teeth behind my lips because my boss is staring me down carefully, nodding with a satisfied thumbs up to me then turning away. Thats when I took out my sly grin.

“Oh i’m sorry Nikki I didn’t see you there. You know Mrs Henderson got some dirt for the new flowers that came in today. I think you could do an amazing job working with it? Cause thats what you are.” And just as expected her face turned just as bright as mine though instead roared with her eyes screaming murder. I blankly looked at her with a unfazed glance, though I stood back as she raised her fist.

“Why you little bitc-”

“Hey!-” The both of us turned around and the pretty brunette with cute little pink dyes around the bottom of her hair that was wrapped in a small bun, which really fit well with her apron and yellow gloves. Right next to her was the small stern elderly women who tapped her foot at the both of us. We both froze like were related to that statue in the garden. “What did I say about swearing when were around customers Mrs Moore? If your going to have that attitude your carrying in manure come on.”

The blond haired girl gave me a dark look. “This isn’t over (L/n-”

“Yeah yeah yeah… Don’t you have a job to do?” For the millionth time I rolled my (e/c) eyes. Mrs Henderson gave me a warning glance. And just like that. The Regina George knockoff stomped outside the windy parking lot. I then turned to the familiar dyed women who hissed at Nikki while Nikki flipper her off. 

“Dude you are a lifesaver. I thought that she would never shut up.”

“What kind of best friend just watches the other dealing with bullshit with one of the pieces of shit in our lives? Though you owe me icecream after are shift is done.” Erika wiggled her eyebrows. The usual innocent gleam was strung with mischief when she wanted something.

“But we just had icecream this morning? Don’t you get tired of it?”

“So? My roommates aren’t around to judge. And your paying by the way.” Dammit shes giving me that look again. How does she do this to so many people? Its not even real anymore...

“Fiiinnnneee... Only for you though.”

“Thats the sprit. And hey theres nothing wrong with some icecream.”

“Ok I guess your right on that one.” When I just finished my light hearted sentence there was a small buzz in my back pocket. I snuck to a dark corner, back where theres a bunch of bags and junk. Luckily most of the guests are to hypnotized by the pretty flowers that were just watered by me. I took out my small shiny phone that glazed brightly. And for the last couple of minutes I quietly typed my messages while cationally looking around for the she devil that sure to pop up and snitch.  
...  
-Your turn.-  
-FUCK YES! Though one problem i’m still at work. I’ll be right on it after tho. Spider-boi!-  
-Please don’t call me that its embarrassing…-  
-On come on was today really that bad?-  
-...Yes. Look I don’t want to talk about it right now...-  
-Alright… Tell you what we’ll talk about this later when we get home and i’ll even get you some ice cream.-  
-Cookies and Cream?-  
-Yes... Even cookies and cream.-  
-Alright you sold me thanks…-  
-WY Spider-boi.-  
...  
With our aprons now off, me and Ericka in the wet and brick filled ally way which was a far cry from the those huge buildings that were a third of where we were right now. Wow I bet Tony fucking Stark is looking down at me right now. Behind some garbage cans, I yanked my shirt off and violently tore off my pants, taking my white suit out of my backpack which I smartly hid in one of the empty trashcans. The one where there were dark pink and black designs that really made my suit slightly different from Peters. It gave it more of a femine look but also showing that I can fight with my own two feet. And for once I gracefully put it on with no trouble what so ever. My guess i’m starting to get use to the new suit Tony graciously gave me for my birthday. With a push of a button on my chest, it was now tight fitting which showed that i’m not spiderman. Ericka didn’t even give an embarrassed look when I stripped in front of her. Maybe since the first time but now its just everyday business.

“Hey hey what about icecream!? You promised chocolate fudge!-”

“I’ll give you some after my other shift.” I answered Erickas question bashfully. I casually put on my white mask with my bug eyes staring at one corner. I could hear her giggling.

“Ha- You mean your superhero shif-” I quickly covered her mouth after I make a loud gasp, there was salvia that went through my fingers. I nearly turned green when a sudden wetness fell into them. 

I yanked my fingers away from the playful/fake perverted look Erica casted upon me. “Ugh seriously asshole... Wow that was childish...”

“But i’m your childish asshole. Squeaker.~” She winked. I smiled.

“Wow and here I thought this nickname trend stopped earlier?…”

“Can we stop talking like were married? Were missing out on icecream right now...” With the same puppy dog look, She let out a fake quiver on her bottom lip. I chuckled, messing with her hair. I hopped on the other wall and swung off with a flip.

“You are meeting me at Eddies-Sweet-Shop. And if you don’t come you owe me two icecreams! No excuses this time spidergirl!-” She yelled loudly which luckily no one caught.

“You got it missy!~” Just like that I was off that dumpy ally way and up in the sky that I let blow into my mask. Though it was hard to breathe at times. This is what i’m wearing 50% of the time, stopping crime. Other times was just me being a friendly web shooter like my nerdy brother. They were some girls who gasped with tiny squeals as they took out their phones. I gave them a peace sign when I landed on top of a building for a breather. One of the girl fainted while the other catches her friend who looked like she was going to faint also, as for the third one she just waved casually as if I was another person on the streets.  
\---  
“Oh (Y/n) desert before dinner again? I swear your just like your uncle. He use to sneak out and grab some ice cream-”

“With me and (Y/n) going along with his little scheme. And its been a family secret until you caught us red handed...” Peter took a huge bite out of the pizza while I snorted at Mays reaction. Though I felt a pang in my chest when she mentioned that one name I haven’t heard in a while as I chuckled my way to ignore the feeling.

“Thats… Thats what I was going to say…” Aunt May coughed with a pink blush dusted on her cheeks, acting much like Peter. Me and the said teenager chuckled. She then turned her attention to the youngest in the household who froze when May gave him a look.

“Peter whats been on your mind recently? You haven’t been talking much?” And just like that Peter put the pizza down and sighed.

“Its uhh Mr Stark… He’s not letting me do some of the stuff in the…” There was a pause. Which I can tell he’s trying to find something else to say besides his superhero duties. “September Foundation. He thinks i’m some kid. Like-like I can do it. Back me up here (y/n).”

“...Well you are...fast…”  
“You two!? Why can’t I prove him wrong?”  
“It really takes time Peter. It took me a long time until I won him over.”  
“Your doing the same thing I am right now.”  
“Well… I… um begged.” I kneeled my face down avoiding the playful gleam May gave that rivaled Erickas though wasn’t has pestering. Thank god.  
“Hahaha thats cute.”  
“MAY!-”

“You begged and it was that easy...?” I nodded to Peter. “Please you have to teach me your tricks.” He leaned in closer with a expression that was telling me that he needed this now and fast. As if he was trying to dig into my soul. I shook my head.

“Its just going on your knees and pleading its easy.”

“Peter. You don’t need to beg you need to prove to him that you can do this partnership an-” As they were talking about utter nonsense, I digged into my pizza with no manners whatsoever. Its Aunt May she lets me do a lot of stuff. Which is a god send considering Ericka’s parents were strict. There was a buzzing on my phone. With instinct I took it out.

“Peter… For the last time. That Stark guy will be so amazed if yo.-” A giggle exited my throat and of course they both turned. I was to entranced to even notice there heads tilting at my behavior by the screen in front of me, my cheeks glowing pink that really showed thanks to the light from my phone illuminating along the dim dining room. 

“(Y/n)?... Who are you talking to?” I jumped a bit my phone dropped to the ground. Peter was about to swipe it away but luckily I yanked it out of his hand before he had a firm grip.

“Its… ummmm a friend from one of my classes. Yeah thats it…” I muttered under my breath. Peter squinted his eyes as he chewed while Aunt May gave me a parental beam.

“From the way your blushing i’m guessing that he or she is more then a friend? Come on you can tell your Aunt anything?”

“He’s just a friend don’t worry… Were just discussing about our...project.” There was a pause there, the usually naive Peter gave me another look. Peter being Peter he was going to open his big ‘i’m going to tell you everything’ mouth to May, to this day i’m still shocked that he didn’t get caught yet. I glared at him and made a zip lip motion. And just like that Peters eyes widen at the red gleam that appeared in my eyes and of course he knew that they were aimed at him.

“Well alright then. Make sure you two eat your pizza its getting cold.”

“FUCK!-” Me and Peter tried to scruff it down, nearly choking me in the process, having trouble chewing the stuff. Peter already licked his lips now having an empty plate. I seethed a bit while Peter hummed with a fist bump, skipping to his room.

“Ugh finally what a day…” I closed the door with a small click behind me, taking out my laptop under my dark blue bed with a detailed design which really matched the simple white wall in my room that had band and movie posters hung up everywhere which was easy to take over the cramped room. I set it on my bed and shut my large window that was right next to where I slept, a whole bunch of yellow lights were outside going miles and miles with cars driving under our building causally. It always puts a smile on my face that we luckily live in a place where I can admire the prettiness of it. But enough of that.

Peeking at a photo of me and Ben from my graduation, I picked it up. I suddenly felt the room become a lot more isolated, along with the silence which didn’t feel welcomed nor didn’t feel like home. I had my braces on that time and was grinning so big at the camera, I had my arm around my lovable uncle while he did the same to me, we were on the virge of laughing. I remembered that so well, I creased my finger on his face gently as I recalled the memory. After we took that picture Peter tripped and fell when he stepped on my graduation robes. Of course I remember that how could I not? With a dreary chuckle I put it back with so much care. And after another quick glimpse I shut off the lights and with a click of a button, the skype ringtone echoed in my room which I won’t lie put a shiver in the back of my neck.

With a small whistle there was finally a reply, or rather a yawn. 

“(Y/n)...? Do you know how late it is?”

“Yeah I know but I did promise that i’ll chat with you didn’t I?” A chuckle was heard from the other side of the screen that nearly blinded my eyes. His pearly white teeth were shown which held a smile.

“I suppose your right. It still takes me hours to figure out how this version of skype works. In my earth this was completely different...” His response was in a murmur, his pupils gazed with focus. I broke the silence with a more lively chuckle, a bit of innocence clouded around it.

“And hey you did it, it worked. Your a fast learner.” We were both quiet for a while. The man in front of me had some dark circles under his eyes but that didn’t take away from the sculpted jaw that really matched with his facial hair, his light blue eyes that shined brightly. And that hair. Oh that dark brown hair that was swapped back. That was the thing that I put my attention on, though his eyes were a close second.

“Are you still there (Y/n)?”

“Oh oh... Yeah i’m fine.” He had a smirk glued on his face when I can barely keep myself together. Fuck (Y/n) don’t show yourself to him. Your already having a hard time hiding your identity.

“You know this kinda reminds me how we met.”

“Yeah when I bumped into you when you were walking around new york and your map fell down on the mud. Of course I remember that…” I murmured with a silent growl.

“Hey its ok don’t get discouraged you payed that one drink for me as a i’m sorry gift. I’m pretty sure its called coffee, can’t remember names around here…” He rubbed his chin curiously but quickly snapped his face back at me with a gentle expression. 

“Its rare for people having that much compassion nowadays.” He said with a soft smile plastered on his face.

“Well I won’t call myself fully compassionate. But thanks.” And once again we didn’t say anything, we just let ourselves listen to the train that was barley heard riding past. I chuckled. “This also makes me think of when you told me you were from another earth. I didn’t believe you and almost thought that you were crazy but you showed me your powers and I nearly made myself jump off a cliff I didn’t believe it.

“But your still here talking to me. I bet you must have felt so weirded out by the way I was trying to figure out how your world works. I was slightly nervous that you think that i’m those lairs who put on an act.”

“But your not like that Quentin. I know your not.”

“I know you think I am.” He spoke softly, his words were heavy. It was very nearly a whisper. He was avoiding eye contact with me ever since I logged on. They were distant. My grin faltered a bit. 

“Hey you ok? You seem off today?”

“Oh no i’m alright... Just made me think of…” He paused, giving me a quick look up before looking down at what I presume is his fingers. “You know what its not a big deal...”

I tried to express with a sensitive tone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe in a later date but not right now...” His eyes seemed glazed, just his general demeanor seemed rather dark. And I thought I saw something wet coming from his bright blue eyes. My expression fell completely now. But I won’t bug him even further then I already have.

“Well ok then, if you say so... Hey listen I need to go to bed or else Tony will see and will start to ask me questions about it.”

“Alright don’t let him catch you.” There was a playful glint that was beginning to appear in his pupils, his voice sounded a little more perky, it sounded slightly colorful. Though his words carried a rather despondent emotion I couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Ok i’ll see you tomorrow.”

“All right talk to you soon...” 

The called ended with a bing. I put my laptop where I found it, making sure to put it in the darkest corner under my bed. I wrapped myself around the soft fluffy blankets, letting my head fall into the fluffy pillow as I let the traffic from faraway lull to me to close my eyes and let my mind drift off to new places that I can’t see in real life. Yeah he does know about Tony and yeah I told him that I knew him. Its been like what a few months since I met him so he knows that part. And of course I didn’t tell him anything about my double life, not even a mention of it. And theres a since of security there, its something that I can smile in my sleep knowing my secret is safe. The one thing that I can’t seem to get out of my mind however was the way he was trying to change the subject, the way he was struggling to pull his seemingly calming words together. I felt a deep pan in my chest, but it had a deep feeling to it. 

Was it about his home world?  
Was it about getting use to this other place?  
Everything turned completely hazy.  
…  
“Holy shit… This is amazing!” 

“Right!” I commented back with a hum. My headphones were in my ears, faint rock music playing ever so softly. Peter however didn’t have any care of his headphones for once, just being in the building that the avengers would meet up and do battle plans was just so mind boggling. Just seeing him looking around the building like were in a castle of some kind made me swell up with glee.

“It is. I mean like wow... I never thought I would be in this building like ever!” Peter couldn’t even hold his sentence together, i’m pretty sure his brain will explode any moment by literally every part of the building we past. I don’t blame him at all, I mean how could I?

“Me either. But then again. Why would Tony want us to meet in a nice building like this? I bet he’s plotting something...”

“And that you are right spiderlings.” A familiar smooth like voice was heard, before either of us could react an arm was wrapped around my neck as did Peter, we were both nearby the billionaire. By Peters frozen face it looked like his brain did explode like what I was talking about earlier while my eyes were glued to Tony with bug eyes.

“Spiderlings?...” I questioned with a furrowed brow, an almost cat like smirk aimed towards my little brother whom couldn’t hold back a loud groan with his hand covering his face.

“Ugh not this again...”

“Hi tin-man its been a while.” I ignored Peter who tried to hide the obvious redness coming from his cheeks. Tony hummed eagerly, guiding us further into the detailed rooms that were really tall and glass like. Basically an upgraded version of my job but with less flowers and more technology. A nice change of pace.

“So I heard that you two are doing well with your new suits?”

“Yeah its amazing. So i’m guessing i’m off the hook from sneaking out to do those big jobs the rest of the avengers are doin.-”

“Oh no your still in big trouble for that.” I felt the sweat coming down my features. Tony grinned sweetly with a almost sarcastic nature to it. He then continued. “Though being the greatest mentor in the world I decided to give you one more chance.” 

“Really?-” I had to physically stop myself from jumping up and down like a precocious child because of the rest of the people walking around us. But that didn’t stop me from quickly wrapping my arms around the middle aged genius much to the horror of Peter who gave me an envious glance. Tony grunted, paralyzed from his spot. He slowly patted me on the back, his gaze turned soft. 

“Don't get use to it, were not there yet...” With a gentle grip, he pulled me away. Before he fully did it he ruffled my hair a bit. It took everything inside of me to not glomp him even more then I already have but goddammit its hard when your in the room with one of the best Avengers ever. The same one who swooped down and saved me and Peter from those vicious iron-Man suits when we both were younger. It was then I started to realize that there are indeed real heros in this world, the same one from the those comic books. And i’m in the same room as him.

“I am so sorry. My sister-“ Peter glared daggers at me, I stuck my tongue out with a fixated stare. “My sister doesn’t know any manners... Mr Stark if there’s anything I can do t-“

“Oh please please kid. We talked about this just call me Tony. I feel old when you call me that...”

“Oh right… sorry” Tony watched us both give each other an odd look as we bumped our shoulders. Tony let out a fake cough, of course we both turned to him. “Anyways as I was saying you two may have the opportunity to grow even bigger then right now.”

“Is this a dream? It has to be a dream? Is this a dream?” A few people turned to Peters cheering, all of them giving him a odd look while a couple awwd at the teenage boy reaction.

“Wow… I’m speechless I don’t know if you are lying to me or if i’m dreaming but either way its good news.” Tony blinked at my comment, the way I said it made him have a reaction I didn’t expect. He grinned at me with a sly nature mixed in with the way his eyes glowed at me. The same one that Aunt May gave me when I done something of great value. There is a swell of pride entering inside of me.

“And I wonder where you got that attitude from? I swear your spending way to much time with me college girl.”

“So my names college girl now huh?” This caught Tony off guard, his mouth was slightly gaped and he had no response. I mimicked his sly smile he gave to me and my little brother earlier. Bingo.

“And another come back? Where did you learn that fro- oh right…”

He turned to the so called ‘spiderling’ which I am not letting go any time soon. “And mister Parker keep up the good work. I’ll have the team check out your performance.”

“Oh Mr Stark thank yo- I-I mean Tony.” Peter corrected with a shaky chuckle. Tony waved at us as we both walk away from the billionaire. After we were out of ear sight, Peter grabbed my arm which caused me to stop. He growled a bit, not like a lions growl. It was like a small puppy attempting to again dominance. 

“Right in front of the Iron-man? Really (Y/n)?”

“Awww don’t be like that. I thought you liked attention?~”

“As I stated multiple times I do not.-”

“Relax you don’t have to raise your voice kid.” I laughed out loud, at this point not caring if were making a scene. “Oh by the way you got a littl...-” I licked my thumb and rubbed the dirt that was under Peters eyebrow. He flinched back and touched his face as if he’s been bitten by something. As if he’s been biting by a radioactive spider like I have.

“Ew! What the hell!? I swear sometimes I think were adopted...” Peter grumbled, the redness from his cheeks grew all over his face as put his hands on his sweat shirt pockets. And stormed away without me. I patted myself on the back with roars of laughter, jogging after the teenage boy. There was a quiet thud behind me that I failed to catch, smooth footsteps walked up to it and picked it up with tender fingers which still had bruising from the whole airport attack. Tony narrowed his eyes down at the text, the smile he casted upon me and Peter was turned into a full frown this time. No sarcasm in sight..  
...  
-You didn’t get my message this morning?-  
-Hello (Y/n) you there?-  
-(Y/n) please I don’t have all day. (Y/n).-  
...  
“You ok Tony you seem a little mad? Were those kids really a nightmare to you? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the highschooler.” Happy chuckled as he went behind Tony, staring at us racing out the door and into the crappy car where their pretty aunt is waiting. Happy didn’t see Tony's face. At first he expected a quirky one-liner from the person he’s know for so many years but instead Tony turned around slowly and it was then Happy knew this was not the usual determined and sassy Tony.

“No not all…” There was a pause before Tony broke the silence. “Happy.”

“Hm...?”

“Can you get the staff around B.A.R.F to my office. I need to have a little chat with a certain employee?”  
…  
“And then just like that i’m suddenly in college and have loads of papers to do. Yeah and I thought going to highschool was bad. Ugh these deadlines are killing me I swear!” I let out a whining high pitched tone, which makes me sound like those girls who want to complain about every little thing. Which makes me groan more. I flopped down on my disorganized bed with my pillows scattered around like a tornado fell into Aunt Mays apartment. Quentin shook his head with a perky hum.

“Ah yes I know that feeling all to well. In my earth going to college is required. So that means you are forced to pay for tuition which is a nightmare for everybody involved.” Quentin smiled naturally which never fails to make brighten up my world a little more, even when i’m buried with mountains of school work. “But of course I passed it with flying colors. My classmates were carrying envious glances at me. Though it came with weeks without sleep of any kind.”

“Man… Thats amazing. I can’t even do one page without turning on youtube and forgetting that I had a paper in the first place. Tony being the coolest person in the world let me have free tuition. So you could say that I had an easy pass on that part.” I chirply responded. But there was a pause, a rather long pause which made me furrowed my brows a bit.

“Um Quentin. Is there anything wrong?”

“We were breaking out for a while... Like I stated a while ago i’m still getting use to this type of complicated technology.” Quentin raised an eyebrow at the way his laptop was acting up, the nearly empty and small apartment behind him. Just not that the was I was looking at him. It made me look like a total fool in front of pretty man. I quickly slap out of it and snickered.

“Hahaha - No its ok. I thought I lost you for a bit there.”

“(Y/n) get ready in a few minutes, we need to catch that movie!” Across the hall of my bedroom there was a feminine shout. I don’t know if its just me but I heard squeaks and thuds on the ceiling. One of these days aunt May is going to walk in on Peter in the wrong moment with his suit on.

“Ok May!” I didn’t even look away from my phone, my voice trailed off ever so boredly. Quentins head peeked a little forward from the screen, his eyes locking at my door.

“I’m guessing thats your aunt you told me about?”

“Yepppp thats my Aunt May.” I sighed contently, raising my phone up above my head as I laid my body down further into my covers. Though I had to squint my eyes because of the bright light that was beaming down my huge window which brightened up my room. “Shes the coolest. Though she loves to catch me and my brother in the worst times.” 

“She looks like an amazing person.”

“She is. I’m just glad that she was there for me when my uncle died. Along with Peter of course...” I was rather quiet in the last part, a yawn escaped my throat. I just told myself that it was because of the papers and deadlines I had to get done. It was just that. We just let ourselves get involved with the moment which of course I don’t mind at all. I’m not sure what Quentin was feeling about it but he didn’t speak a word for a while, his eyes carried sympathy. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. I’m guessing he was waiting for me to speak. 

“Hey Quentin do you think people will get weirded out by this whole age difference thing?-” I nearly choked myself from the way I said it. I rabidly tried to explain myself, the way I was saying it made me look like a bigger idiot then I already was. I was so red in the face, I started to think that I will explode at anytime. “I-I mean not in a romantic way just a platonic way… You know what I mean right…? Shit um...”

Quentin let out a small if not witty smirk. For a moment there he looks like Tony, all he needs now is his glasses and he will look like his long lost twin brother. He chuckled. “No I don’t think anybody would mind. But I think it would be best if we just keep this to ourselves. I want to be undercover until I find certain people who will help me with something I wanted to do for a long time...” 

His sentence was rather cold at the end, any type of lighthearted attitude he had earlier was gone. I had a baffled stance, my eyebrow raised. Was it a avengers threat? And he decided to mention this type of thing now?

“Wait what problem? You didn’t mention this to me?”

“Trust me it will be best if you don’t know right now.”

“But Quentin is it something dangerou-”

“(Y/n) can you please hurry up? I want to see the previews!” A louder howl echoed not just the hall, but the whole apartment. I hear May scolding Peter in a rather humane way. 

“One fucking minute! God be patient for once!?” A clenched my teeth together with my figure now stood up thanks to Peter.

“(Y/n) what did I say about swearing in this house?”

“Sorry aunty... Hey Quentin sorry to have to get our conversation short. I have to go this dumb action movie with the family.” I rolled my (e/c) pupils, putting on my shoes as I put my phone up right next to my nightstand and using my lamp to let the device stand up. Quentin had a hardened glint in his eye.

“(Y/n) promise me that you won’t tell anybody about this until I get the help I need. If people know right now this will threaten my mission.” He spoke with no humor in sight. He’s not much of a joking guy but this was probably the most serious i’ve seen him in a while.

“But we have to get you some help. What if its even bigger for one man to do alone? Maybe I can get Tony t-”

“(Y/n) believe me this is for the best...” He calmly interrupted me which wasn’t rude though it was rather pushy and not to my liking. As much as I want to tell him what I really do for a hobby. I know this will ruin my image and not only put my loved ones in danger but it will also ruin my chances with Quentin. Maybe one day I will tell him. It almost reminds me of how I kept my identity from Ericka, I so desperately wanted to keep her safe from the dangers of new york and the rest of the universe in general. Though once she found out she totally shocked by it but later accepted me for who I am. I put on a peaceful expression. Maybe I will have a chance with him if I tell him. But like he said to me its to soon.  
…  
“Ok so far I have seen nothing that is considered a real avengers threat... And second of all those thugs are real dumbasses for playing with shit like that. In public no less...” I zeroed in on the guys who ‘smartly decided to play with those gun things, using the zoom feature on the new suit. I hopped on one of the trees with ballerina feet, barley making a noise and luckily was in a safe distance away from the criminals. Peter however took a closer look, jumping to one of the trees to a gate.

“But if they hide from us then we wouldn’t have caught them. This was purely by luck because Liz’s house happened to be near by their dumb secret lair...” Peter whispered into his ear piece, blending into the shadows which helped him camouflage more thanks to the dark starry night. I shook my head with a long exhale.

“You and I are going to have a long talk later of why you think going to a party with your spiderman get up is a horrible idea. But first we have to see what there up to.”

“And talking to your secret boyfriend while were out busting these people? Yeah ok...”

“He’s not my…” I pursed my mouth shut when the two men that I watched were looking around, they shrugged their shoulders plainly though giving a rather hawkeyed look around every once in a while. I whispered coldly. “Ok fine he’s a crush I have. Will you stop pestering me...?”

“Will you stop pestering me? Please… Like for the love of god...?” Peter returned with his eyebrow twitched.

“Ok-ok-ok...” I ended with a tiny murmur. “I don’t think were not making any progress but sitting here and fighting. So lets pretend this conversation never happened and go back to spying on those idiots.”

“You are… I mean I am... Fine... Sounds like a plan.” Without any other words Peter shot off into the darkened sky and followed their torn up van that was now away from the gas station they called their secret lair. I flung my arm forward and was about jump my feet up and gracefully swing in the long road ahead of me when I felt a deep buzz on my side, quickly taking out my phone I feel my world light up a bit when a familiar name popped up. A distant shooting sound came out of my ears, with Peter startled shriek joining in. I looked up instantly, turning off my phone off and flung myself to another tree and webbed myself away from my old spot.  
...  
“I knew something was up and then I lifted up that building... By myself!” Peter gloated for a bit. His rather innocent grin was not the thing I noticed, rather the bruise on his right eye and a bandaid on his forehead. I wanted to take a closer look but doing that caused me to flinch badly when I stood up in my seat, the stinging pain of those long scratch marks were still very visible in the side of my stomach. 

“Hey we helped to! Did you see me using your web shooter? That was fucking awesome! I mean the way you were nearly turning into Freddy Krueger with that machine! I mean seriously!-” Ned butted in quickly, literally hopping up on his seat as me and Peter moaned in our spots. 

“Oh I mean… me, you, and (Y/n)...” There was an awkward pause. The ambiance of people talking calmly in the background, and the employees calling out orders was the only thing that came out of this. What felt like forever Peter spoke again. 

“...I think we deserve to go to Eddies-Sweet-Shop after that mess...” Peter groaned, rubbing his obviously sore head. But hey it was his fault that he wanted to go and grab some french fries and hamburgers. But then again we nearly drowned when that vulture guy swopped us up like we were his midnight snack. I would want to spend as much time munching on some junk food to ease my tender back which was increasing with a hot burning feeling which was not welcomed.

I finally decided to stop staying silent about this conversation. “Maybe we can find a way to get Happy into paying? He’s been feeling bad about this whole thing ever since we went back home.”

“Don’t you have money though? I mean your legally an adult...” Ned commented with an eyebrow raised. Peter just continued to chomp down that hamburger as if he hasn’t eaten in days.

“I already spend most of it this week. Because of a certain pink dyed a-hole...” I grumbled slightly, my thoughts turning not to that winged guy who nearly murdered me and my brother but to my best friend who has been guilt tripping me all week. I snapped out of it and back to my nonchalant stance. “But if Happys still neglecting us then fine I will.”

“Awesome!” Ned chirped with delight.

“Your the best (Y/n). I should not have doubted you thanks.-” Peter commented, he gave me a sweet look. I returned with a softened gaze and a nod, a glint flickering in my eyes. Peter saw it, groaning when I started to open my mouth with a artful grin.

“Oh no no don’t thank me. Thank spidergirl who saved your ass multiple times.” I commented, purposely saying those words as Peter blinked at me, Ned slowly ate his french-fries and silently watched us.

“Like when we nearly drowned and I covered for you when metal head was hounding on us. Or that time when you were nearby that explosion and I pushed you out of the way. Or when you decided to go after those dangerous people-” I continued to pester the teen as Ned ohhd in the background. Peter attempted to stammer his words together for a another comeback. Which of course makes my soul swell up with glee.

“Ok ok I get your point!” He finally relents loudly.

A few minutes past after that satisfying exchange. Ned and Peter were chatting something about Neds new lego kit as well as talking about some girl that I don’t know nor do I care. They were now ghosting me while I am sitting right next to them. Not that I didn’t mind in the slightest cause i’m the older sister who tagged along but I did huff silently, going back to my phone and swiping my finger up to the black hole of content that is called pinterest. As I checked my messages there I see a lot of unanswered calls. A name popped up in bold letters, it was almost demanding even though I have seen it several times before and didn’t seem to mind. This time however, it was almost threatening. My eyes widened with a small gasp. I put my drink down when I started choking, coughing up (F/d) out of my mouth slightly. Peter and Ned faced towards me with their eyes widened slightly, watching me as I quickly attempt to go back into my composed state though not doing a very good job at the moment. 

They of course asked if I was ok and I brushed it off, excusing myself to the ladies room. Ned shrugged his shoulders, continuing the very important topic of star-Wars legos while Peter looked on casually, tilting his head a bit. And just like Ned he hummed plainly and listened to his best friend again.

“Hey Quentin sorry I missed your calls. I was busy with a few things.” On facetime, I aimed the screen towards me which showed him that I was almost looking away from him with my shoulders slumped. There was something about his gorgeous smile that was wrong, it wasn’t necessarily a mean snarl but it wasn’t really genuinely perky grin either.

“No-no its alright. But don’t you think you should give me a message to let me know that your busy?” His voice was smooth, it was as if music was playing right into my ears, a perfect symphony everytime he uttered one word. But here it sounded off-key.

“Well yes. But i’m-”

“(Y/n). Your my friend and I know that you have a life of your own but I need to check up on you so you don’t put yourself in danger.” Quentin commented rather seriously which is completely normal for him but the way he said it made my insides tighten up.

“I was only trying to get some lunch look i’m sorry I made you angry ok…” I muttered gently, my smile faltering and my shoulders slumping down. I tried to hold my smile but it was small and rather weak. The opposite from my bold stance when i’m in the suit or when i’m giving a dark retort or comeback to anyone who tries to won up me. I can only let out a emotionless and colorless chuckle as Quentin sighed.

“Alright I forgive you but please don’t do it again. For me?” 

“...For you.” It took everything inside me to finally respond, even though the weight in my chest was really heavy. I couldn’t stay silent to the sweet man in front of me. The one whos been there when I complained about that rundown flower shop, or when Peter and I were having a petty argument, or when college work is mixed in with my spidergirl duties. It was getting much for me. He always managed to be there especially in the worst moments i’m having. I couldn’t stay quiet to him. I couldn’t.

Quentin's honey like laugh made me breathe more, it made me finally let out that brightened laugh. Quentin beamed. “There you go. See you can do it. You can do this and you can do so much more.”

“You really think so?”  
“I know for a fact.”

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if this is real or not. That is the nicest thing anybody as ever said to me…” I bashfully smiled, my face was burning up as my ears were turning pink. I couldn’t stop staring at those eyes. Those pretty sparkly blue eyes. His orbs were trailing off mine but instead looked at the bruise that was under one of them, his eyes widened a bit, the opposite of a confused person whos trying to make it by himself in a new world with no guidance. His words weren’t as calm. Though they were still smooth. 

“Your hurt…”

Shit! I completely forgot about my injury as well as the scratch marks on the sides. Thank god he didn’t see them due to my flannel shirt and the lairs of gause that were wrapped around my waist gently. With an unusually reserved voice I replied. “Oh this… Yeah sorry about that I fell down the stairs on school campus.” 

“Why didn’t I notice that?”

“Its ok really... It was just an accident and i’m starting to feel a little better anyway.” I gave him a still posture. Though my body was sore, I sat my back up straight. I know that he will ask more questions about my bruises and I know that he will get suspicious due to Peter posting those stupid videos with me in them when were flying around, espically after that villain we catched a couple days ago. Quentin however decided to continue this conversation which made me blush even further, my forehead dripping with sweat as I flashed him a shaky grin.

“But you deserve safety (Y/n). I won’t let it happen again...” His words were left as little mumbles. He pursed his lips tightly. Just like with our conversation about a while ago his words were heavy and somewhat drained. I blinked at him.

“What not happen again?”

“Just…” With a huge breath, he let out those tense words that I bet he was dying to release for quite some time now. I know this because theres always something about him that seemed mysterious to me. Something out of this world. “A certain event happened in my home world... Not just because it was destroyed but something else happened - something horrible. I just don’t want it to happen again...”

“You can tell me you know? Your not alone on this?”

“I know I have you. But trust me its for the good of you not to know right now. Its to soon...” His face turned away, looking into nothingness. I think he wasn’t just saying that to me but I think himself. I attempted to give reassurance with a perky smile.

“Come on Quentin I think were close enough to share our secrets.”

“Of course we are close. But this is for the best. Like I told you a little bit ago when the time comes. Ok honey?” 

He returned to his mature nature. I would gush at the way he said that nickname at me. But there were still unanswered questions which left me in a state of utter confusion that was conflicting with the small empty feeling inside me. The way he was trying to avoid the conversation was like how I lost uncle Ben. God just saying his name was enough to make me visibly shake not only that but my head was flashing with memories of that night. A bang, shouting, sobbing. It never seemed to wash away from me, those thoughts remained like an obscure shadow. Tony taught me a few tricks on those things which of course I always took in a instant, though today I shooed away the unwanted feelings and focus on the man who must have had it worse then I did. God his world was destroyed. I wish I could just reach out to Quentin and tell him that everything will be ok. That theres nothing to worry about. That it will pass.

But I would be lying if I said that was true.  
And once again I just left it at.  
The ache in my heart was increasing.  
...  
“Kid for the last time. I said to unfollow this man and never speak to him again.” Tony crossed his arms with with a stern glare that has aimed towards my snarling features.

“Why are you concerned of who I talk to? I am not a child anymore! I’m an adult who can make my own decisions and my own choices. He’s a good person Tony you don’t understand!-”

“Yes you are an adult. But you are a reckless one who puts herself in danger more times then her brother does! Do you know how old he is? Do you know how many bad people do this to someone way younger then them?!” Tony bit back with more force.

“Of course I do! And I don’t care!”

“(Y/n) this is exactly what i’m talking about! You haven’t been sleeping! Most of your time has been on your phone! And you have been moody! Its an unhealthy mindset!”

“Your not my dad!” I crossed my arms and scoffed brutally.

“Your right i’m not but i’m someone who knows how these people work and how they act! It isn’t just because of the age difference its because he wa-” Uncle Ben flashed in my head.

“Stop acting like you care about me!” Tony froze, his mouth was agape with a look that spelled out so many conflicting emotions. I feel my chest tighten up, my sneer faltered into something rather hollow. It broke me on the inside to stare at him like this. I wanted to look him in the eye and give him a full honest apology, tell him that I am wrong, tell him that he was someone who I looked up to for a long time, someone like uncle Ben. But unfortunately, the seething fire inside of me clouded my judgement and my sympathy. His wounded look turned into a blank one, he glared at me in a humble way.

“Tony theres a sorcerer who wants to see you.” Pepper in her athletic wear walked towards us into the sidewalk me and Tony are currently standing in. She stopped in her tracks when she looked at her husband and saw something she has never seen a while. A blank gaze clouded with hurt, the same one that he gave to Obadiah Stane when the man ripped out Tony's arc reactor. The same one that Tony had when he would wake up screaming about the worm hole, clinging onto her as he wept into her pajamas. The same one of that women who blamed him for the death of her son. She glanced towards the girl she met before, the first thought in her mind that she was a confused young women who is now clenching her fist, and like Tony had a range of different facial expressions that were changing back and forth. While there was greyish circles under her pupils that was beginning to show.

Pepper stepped forward.

“I think you two just need some space for a while… Are you ok Tony?” I hear the couples voices fading away, Pepper wrapping her arm around Tony’s shoulder as he was still processing that event, snapping out of it but didn’t say any other words to me. Pepper turned back towards me, she was looking at me like i’m being a disobedient child. I reached my hand out, reaching out to Tony. I feel myself curl up into myself. Oh my god? Oh god why did I say that? The feeling intensified when Pepper gave me a forgiving frown.

In that very moment, the Thanos threat came down all of us. I thought that would be the end to my bad day but no Peter and I are stuck in some spaceship. Me and Tony did finally meet up again though we were giving each other the silent treatment which the team would constantly tell us to make up already, which only got worse when some weird space squad joined in. Peter never left my side which made me think more clearly thankfully. Its hilarious because we never left each other when we were kids. The feeling from the park stilled remained the whole time we were fighting the big purple tyrant. I wanted to say i’m sorry, I wanted to say those fucking words so bad that it was physically making me vomit inside my mouth. I finally did say those words after we were brought back from the snap and Tony's response was a huge embrace. It was a few blissful minutes that I longed to have again, desiring to clench onto him as much as I can. 

But that wasn’t a reality anymore. Before I could even have the smallest time to catch up with him. Tony was just gone. It wasn’t even a whole day since we fought and he was just gone. I didn’t want to believe that it was real, that it was another big battle. That he will just pick himself up like he always does and throw in a couple of jokes. But it didn't happen. He’s just gone. Fuck I wanted scream in his face, yell at him of why he had to leave. Of why he left me and Peter to fend for ourselves. I crave for him to swoop down in his suit to scold me just so I can tell myself that he’s fine, that he is breathing, that he is here. The avengers keep on telling me that he died to save the world. That he protected his family. That he did for all of us. But for me there was just another large void to fill up. 

The only thing that can warm up the emptiness was the thing that Tony was against, excluding Peter who never stopped crying for weeks. The disgust of myself inside my being grew so huge when I always picked the phone and let myself sob to the person who Tony forbade me to see.  
…  
I fly away from the crouds of people in cameras, the flashes increasing my seething pounding head. I landed on the edge of a building that had old bricks which were cracked, wall art is everywhere I see. My mood dropped from the sight I was seeing. Peter was curled up in a ball, quickly wiping his red and teary eyed face when he heard my soft footsteps when I landed. “(Y/n) I-I’m sorry…. I-I really didn’t want you to see me like thi-”

“Whats wrong Peter...?” With a mellow voice, I tenderly put my hand on Peters gloved one. He didn’t turn to face me, instead he turned to the giant art in that building. An iron man painting.

“Stop acting like you care about me!” Those horrible words played on my mind over and over again, it never seemed to wash away from me. It reminded a large stain. I turned away from the beautiful piece and aimed my attention towards Peter.

“Its… Its Tony I just-I just. I can’t stand him being gone... He always knows how to handle these situations. You know?”

“Yeah I know… It is hard... I miss him to.”

“How do you do it (Y/n)?” His voice had a drawn out crack. “How do you keep on going when the worst thing has happened to you?”

“I don’t sometimes...” I murmured, clenching the sides of my spider suit. 

“When Uncle Ben passed away I didn’t function for months. I almost thought that I could never go on without him. But after I got bitten by that radio active spider in my highschool field trip. Something told me to push myself back up because I know that uncle Ben would want me to keep going. To become a better person.” I let myself take a small breath before continuing with a small ghost smile.

“And you are to Peter. You have grown so much since Tony met you. He would be so proud of the person you have become. He’s not really gone you know? He’s here...” I point to his heart, and finally Peter turned to me his eyes wet with his lips quivering. I gently wrapped my arms around him. I feel the side of my suit getting damp but I didn’t mind.

“Remember when I transferred my blood when you were in that horrible accident? Use the radio active blood I gave you to inspire more people. Just like Tony inspired you.” Peter listened, every word is soaking into him as he slowly nodded. I rubbed his back.

“Tell you what when we visit Venic-”

“Hold on since when are you going to Venice? Is there like some type of thing for your college?” Peter held my question with a mind boggling stare. I mentally snickered at his reaction.

“I’m coming with you on your trip because a certain knight in shining armor is there.”

“Why are you so obsessed with him? And he’s your boyfriend now?”

“Well yes... But thats besides the point. What I was going to say is that i’ll help you get together with MJ.” Peter mouth was agape, his eyes lit up a thousand times more then I caught him here.

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course I would. Your just lucky i’m the coolest sister eve-” He pounced on me, his arms wrapped around my body in a rough manner which made both of us land on our backs. We both burst out laughing as we wrestled each other. It made me almost forget about the utter revulsion of myself for ever talking to a certain older man over the phone. Or the gut feeling everytime I see Tony's face.  
...  
-Hey Quentin good news! I’m on my way to Venice so I can see you.-  
-That is incredible news. Can’t wait to meet you there princess.-  
-Can’t wait to meet you there to. Cutie.-  
...  
With a huge breath of air I grinned slightly. I finally let myself breathe with the positive response he was sending me, a light pink color painted across my cheeks. With a simple click of a button, I put my phone in my pocket and breathe in the fresh smell of the small stream where all couples are on little boats enjoying their time together like Peter best friend and his classmate. Which never crossed my mind that I would be seeing, but nonetheless it made me giggle when they act like two love birds. The smaller thinner buildings had a really vintage look which made the sight all the more serene. Peters other classmates were taking a look around the area, a few of them were being rather obnoxious and annoying the poor victorian cosplayers who are just here enjoying the view. And then there was Peter who never tore his gaze off of the introverted bookworm who was looking at those true crime novels in one of the small creepy shops. Being the coolest sister its time to play matchmaker.

“Hey... Do you know if they allow college students in these type of school trips?” Peters teacher commented quietly with his eyes trained towards me, his head leaned towards his darkened skin co-worker who shook his head from his oblivious nature. 

“I’m pretty sure St.Johns is doing the same thing as Midtown highschool.”

“No I think its because Parker needs to be babied by the actual adults.” Flash joined in with a smug grin plastered on his brownish features. Peter fiddled in his seat, his look had a mix between fume and gloom. I turn to Flash with my finger pointed to the annoying kid.

“Hey be quiet.”

“Oh what are you going to do? Point at me until I zip my mouth shut?”

“You know the whole true crime cases that girl MJ has been reading? If you don’t shut up I won’t hesitate to take inspiration from it.” I darkly stated. And just like that Flash shut his mouth with his tail between his legs.

“Thanks (Y/n) but you didn’t need to do that...” Peter sighed. I pat his back.

“No problem Pete. And its ok he needed to learn a lesson.” 

“Remember how we rehearsed this Peter.” I tilt my head over to the jewelry shop, rolling my eyes over it. Peter followed my instructions and within a few minutes came back with a black shiny necklace, twiddling the item like it was made of fine china. I awed at the object, entranced by the way it was waving back and forth like a clock.

“Do you think MJ would like this (Y/n)?”

“Oh oh!” I snapped my head up towards the teenager and nodded my head quickly. “Yeah definitely. You have good tastes kid.”

“I’m not a kid… Why does everybody keep saying that to me?...” He mumbled under his breath. I don’t know if its because he’s pining over that girl or he’s flustered over what I said. Maybe both. Either way, my heavy disoriented breaths from my texts with Quentin has ceased down and I was beaming more. The kinds where Tony would always praise me for my efforts as a superhero, or when uncle Ben would cheer me on when me and Peter use to have little league, especially when I would hit a home run. It never fails to make pump my chest up with pride. But I can’t stop reminding my brain about the gorgeous way Quentin looks at me, the way he gives me that smile, the way his eyes flickered with mischief and charm that started to soften more when I would pick up the phone.

Quentin.  
Quentin.  
Quentin.  
His name is like a prayer - a really warm prayer. I can’t not wait anymore, I can’t just sit here. I need to hear his voice, I need to hear the way he lures me closer to him. The banging in my chest was obnoxious, it was such a bothersome feeling. I need him.  
Do I? 

Peter had the courage to finally talk to MJ, but that was because I had to push him over to her. I purposely left him win the girl over who I swore was blushing just as much as Peter. 

Wow Peter is so oblivious... 

I narrowed my head down at the waves that were getting bigger. Wait! It was forming together in big groups. There was large boom, water flying all over the place. It was turning into a big ball and then to a figure. 

Peter and I looked at each other and ran near the threat as others were screaming and running. 

I ordered Ned and Betty to just get out of here. I bolted to the back ally and jumped into my suit and slipping my mask on in a speedy fashion. Both stuff I had in my bag. I webbed across the river and raised my feet up and put a huge kick into the creature which only flinched a bit, its face trained on me. My eyes widened, frozen at my spot. It was raising its shoulders and its fist. I was flown back by Peters webbing. I turn over to the teenager who had some ridiculous masquerade mask on.

“Peter what the fuck! People will see dumbass!?”

“I’m coming to help you!-” 

“Not like that your not!” I spit the sticky stuff out of my wrist and flew him to the corner of a building that was in a safe distance, Peter cursing as I did so. Not even a second later a hand flung me across harshly, my suit was soaked to the bone, including my mask. 

There was a bang in the back on my head.  
Ringing in my ears.

“(Y/n)!” Peter called out to me uncontrollably. He flew in the air with his hand reaching out to me, shrieking when a giant watery hand was feet apart from me. I attempted to use my webs or even some of my super strength but that didn’t stop it. I raised my hands up, clenching my eyes shut but nothing hit me. I opened one eye with a flash of green hitting my vision. There was a figure. But he wasn’t an ordinary passer by. There was a fishbowl over the guys head with some kind of fog coming out of it. A smooth reddish purplish cape draped over him like he’s some kind of princely figure. Amor laid over his chest with golden colors mixed in with blues and greens. Some type of invisible green sheild was laid over us with the Mysterious stranger reaching his hands out over the watery bastard. I clenched my aching stinging shoulder, moaning as I stood up.

“Why did you save me? I nearly had hi-”

“Find somewhere safe and let your wounds heal. You did good.” The anonymous person didn’t even turn to me, he just tenderly sat me back down. He jumped, his cape flying behind him, soaring through the air and circling the aqua bitch. Familiar green triangle like beams were appearing in front of his palms, pushing forward the waves that the monster let out were flying backwards, it roared when it slammed on its face. The stranger voice felt like a symphony, a familiar sound. I limped to a large thin bell tower. Peter with all of the webs that he had was guiding the fancy architecture away from it, pieces of rocks along with smooth marble was banging down to the water and the nice bridge that went across the lazy river. All the people were evacuated to a safe corner thankfully.

With a large rumble, and a large boom water flew everywhere. The monsters was no longer in sight and the waves from the river grew secerne and peaceful again, though there was rumbling scattered around every place and every corner. Large puddles of water in the main area. People heads were popping up from the buildings that still remained in tact. Roars of cheers all around. I hopped over to the fishbowl man who waved casually at the coward. Though it was only a few seconds before he turned to me. My eyes widened, the pieces fit perfectly.

“Wait I know you...” I whispered at him, like you do to a lover. Squinting my eyes. He saluted me and with green smoke he was gone. I stood there still gazing at the spot where he was just barely stood on. So many thoughts running into my head at once. Peter hopped down, motioning me to go to an untouched location. He put his arm around and me and guided me back to the shitty hotel room. All the while I looked back at the people behind us, and the green spoke dissolving.  
…  
“I have someone here that spidergirl will love to see.” Fury guided me and Peter to the sewers that were full of gadgets and so many big computers. Peter took off his mask, turning his head to the eyepatched man with an eyebrow raised. I gasped when the same man from earlier turned around, without his helmet. I have never grinned so big in my life, it was almost going to fall off my face - but no matter.

“Quentin!-” I rushed over to him as Quentin spread his arms out. I jumped on him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. My feet weren’t touching the ground as I soaked every inch of him, the way his colone was giving out a powerful scent, the way his scruff was tickling my neck. It was almost like I was in a dark fairy tale that became a reality. Peter mouth was agape, looking at us the whole time and not even giving a quick glance to Nick Fury. Quentin broke the silence.

“Hey honey. How are you holding up? That elemental really took a big beating out of you before I stepped in hasn't it?” He teased.

“Oh stop it magic man. Lets just enjoy the moment.” I closed my eyes, clinging onto him. Peter had his lip curled up with a crinkled nose. Quentin let out a charming beam.

“Gladly.” He replied in a more lighthearted manner. Hill was in the corner of the room shaking her head with a blank look, her eyebrow twitching at our cheesy lines while Fury crossed his arms.

“Uh hey… spiderman here. Whats going on?…” Like seeing a ghost we all respond to Peters question while he had a rather baffled stance. Like all of us forgot that he was even in the room in the first place.

“Oh yes I forgot to mention this to you... This is Mysterio or Quentin Beck...” Nick motioned over to us. Quentin got out of the embrace and reached out his hand, a welcoming smirk plastered on his handsome features. Peter shook his hand and politely smirked, returning the gesture though it was rather strained.

“Its great meeting you Peter. Your sister has told me all about you. I could use someone like you in our world.” Peter stood still, blinking at the way he said it. It took him a few seconds before he got out of the grip. 

“Nice to meet you to…? Um... i’m going to talk to my sister for a moment hold on one second…” Peter held my hand and guided me away from the technology and the agents surrounding it.

“Are you kidding me (Y/n)?” He whispered with fire coming out of his words. I hummed rather lazily, yawning as I rubbed the darkened bags under my (e/c) eyes. My gut was burning more intensely.

“What?”

“Thats! Thats your boyfriend you have been hiding from me? He looks like he’s way older then you.” Peter pointed to Quentin who looked like he was having a serious conversation with Fury as he pointed at the computers. I flinched when I heard Tony’s voice echo in my head and those cold words I let out. I pursed my lips, any negative comment I was thinking in my head rabidly was disappearing and filled with nothing but Quentin. I spoke in a matter of fact tone, though it was more tranquil.

“Look Peter I know it seems weird but trust me he’s a great guy. I promise. Please don’t tell Aunt May.”

“I’m just looking out for you… And I don’t know. Its a bit weird to me.”

“Please just give him a chance. I know I have been keeping this from you but its for a selfless reason I swear...” I slump my shoulders down, bowing my head a bit. My skin rather pale more then usual. Peter licked his lips, taking a deep breath eventually let out a long exhale.

“Ok I believe you. But i’m begging you please look out for yourself?”

“Alright alright I will I promise. And you be careful I can’t lose my little brother now?” With a cat like grin, I peered closer to my brother. Peter smiled meekly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Your not going to lose me anytime soon superior older sister.”

“I know I won’t lose my genius of a brother.” Peter perked up at my speech, I ruffled his hair. After I was done Peter pouted, grooming the way it was before. Messy and curly, making it even worse then what I was intending to do. Of course he would. I barely looked at Quentin, the same man who wasn’t looking at the computers or anything relating to what were here for in the first place. He was scanning me, confliction all over his face as he observed us. There was almost something different about it, his eyebrows were furrowing. His gaze was trained not at the teenage avenger rather the girl right next to him. There was a different flicker in his look. It was rather comforting though there was something small mixed with it that was beginning to grow.

“Alright if you two are done having a cozy chit-chat over there? We have some important business to intend to.” Me and Peter both turned our shoulders to Fury who commented, pointing to the large table with a large projector hanged in the center of the area which lighted the rather dingy and mucky lair. A large hole, that held orange, blue and green colors that circled around like a peaceful orbit. Stars were littered around the area, really making the hologram pop. And that was the moment I knew that it was something relating to space.

“The reason Fury have called us all down here is the concern about the creatures that attacked both New Mexico and Venice. They were born in stable orbits in black holes. Creatures formed from the primary elements. Air - water - fire - earth. The science devision had a technical name we just called them elementals.” Quentin in careful words pointed to the creatures that were spinning in a circle in a gentle pace. I’m putting so much effort to listen to his words but I can’t help but look at Quentin. It almost reminds me of highschool staring at my crush rather then looking at the lesson. My pupils were dilated, a heartwarming smile was aimed to him. However the deep burning feeling in my gut was punching me even further.

“Versions of them existed in mythologys.” Hill brought up.

“Turns out the myths are real.” Quentin replied calmly.

“Like Thor. Thor was a myth and I study him in a physics class now.” Peter joked in a lighthearted way. A almost child like wonder was in plastered all over him. Quentin lightly chuckled at the way Peter was grinning.

“They first metrailized in my earth many years ago. I was part of the last battalion left trying to stop them. All we did was delay the inevitable.”

“Was that what you have been wanting to tell me?” And just like that Quentin turned to me right when I finished my sentence. He nodded rather sollmanly, his mood dropping a bit. 

“Part of it...”

“My earth was destroyed because of what they have caused. I truly thought they were gone. I was the sole survivor unfortunately, landing in this earth a few years ago - before the snap. Trying to find my way alone attempting to track down them, living with the fact that…” He paused, his words had so much weight. There was a pain in my heart of what I heard next. 

“That my family is gone...” He gazed at me, fiddling with something in his hand. It was a ring. I gasped silently, gripping my chest. So thats why he was hiding this from me? I knew it was something awful but I didn’t expect this - not at all. They were so many thoughts running into my head. One part was the fact he didn’t tell me anything about his past relationships and another is the fact that his family was dead. My mouth was agape as I was frozen in my spot. Peter patted me on the back.

“And there here now and we have to stop them before they do the same thing to this earth.” Nick finished, Hill by his side as they discuss something relating to that but thats the least of my worries right now. That left me to jog over to Quentin, giving him a long hug.

“Oh Q-Quentin i’m so sorry to hear that. I didn’t think that you wer-”

“Shh its alright. It happened a long time ago. And I have you right? I miss them everyday but I know that they will be sad if i’m sad.” With both of his warm hands, he touched both my cheeks tenderly. My cheeks were really scarlet but there was total gloom all over his and my features. How could he act so strong after what he’s been through, how could he fake a smile just for me? God his family died and he’s trying to perk me up despite it all? Quentin gave me a reassuring yet melancholic look.

“I’m sorry I hid this from you princess. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Its not necessarily that…” I sniffled my tear, wiping it away in a rather feeble attempt as I loosened the fist I had in my hand. “Your poor family. Your really strong Quentin the fact you had to live with this all alone in a new world… How did you live through that?”

“I held on to the hope that I can avenge them and save others in the process. Including you (Y/n).” I blinked at him, my face fully red now. I relaxed against him, letting him wrap his arms around me in a embrace. Like vines gripping around me tightly, suffocating me slowly. I was in a trance like state gazing up at his bright blue eyes. That goddamn feeling keeps on returning, my chest was really tight and my gut was intensifying more then I thought it could. Its just butterflies, its ok. 

Everything is fine.

“Why don’t we take our minds off of this. You could stay at the hotel i’m staying at in the mean time? And after we get to Prague we can explore the town.” With such intimacy, he whispered into my ear in a seductive manner. Burst of bright almost blood red fell into my face now more then ever. But never mind that. I turned to the other web slinger.

“But what about my brother?”

“He’s a teen. He’s more then capable of taking care of himself. And don’t worry i’m pretty sure Furys got it taken care of.”

“Actually can I just go back to being your friendly neighborhood spiderman? This is all to much for someone like me.” Peter butted in on the both us rather on purpose, we separated. Quentin narrowed his eyes at Peter though quickly went back to a normal blank look. Fury exhaled slightly, though nodded regardless. I squinted my eyes at him.

“Alright we will take care of it. Go back to your trip and have fun.” Fury shook his head with a understanding hum which lit up Peters expression. He politely motioned me to come with him but I pointed over to Quentin who was discussing battle plans with Fury. Peter gave me a disapproved look. I gave him a begging motion. Peter gave one last glance to Quentin, watching him carefully until he waved at me and left the area.

I turned to the eye patch man. “Your going to hijack his trip aren’t you?”

“That is classified.”

“So you are?”

“Perhaps.”

“Hon its alright.” Quentin held my hand which of course I returned the loving gesture. I had to. “We have the whole night to ourselves. Were together again lets look at the pretty scenery for tonight. This could be a make up for ignoring my messages a year back. Do it for me.”

“But Pete-”

“Its alright you don’t need to worry about anything anymore. Everythings going to be fine.” He brushed my (h/c) smooth hair away from my face.

There was a cold silence. The way he said that last sentence really got me the wrong way. Was it because he was angry at the way he was talking about his family, or the way Peter happened to bump into us? I pursed my lips in a rather dreary way. No it was me, i’m so concerned about my brother that I forget to pay attention to the man who has been so patient with me for the last couple of years, being one of the only people besides Peter to listen to me talk about Tony. I need to make up for all those times I failed to communicate with him when he’s been there for me. Though I took Peters advice to heart, my heart banging in my chest but not in the way I wanted to. The same one I held when I would talk to him after Tony died. It was a never ending cycle that would never go away. A part of me was screaming at me to go and catch up to Peter. 

But I didn’t.

“Ok ok I believe you...”  
…  
“I like you Peter your a good kid.” 

Quentin was sitting right next to the said teengaer who looked down at the street below him. Giant statues on each side of the area they are lounging at. Like what he did back at the sewer base. Quentin gave Peter a reassuring smile, though this time it had much more of a warmhearted feeling to it. Peter couldn’t help but nod at the scruffy man, a tiny beam across his youthful face. The man whom Peter always wondered about when (Y/n) would give tiny hints, the same man who had his sister around his thumb like a lost puppy who would follow its owner. But Peter could see there was something so devoted about the way he stares at her, the way his eyes would light up everytime she would walk in the room. There was just something so magical about it. But there was something telling him in the back of his mind that there was another thing. 

“Theres a part of me that wants me to tell you just turn around run away from all of this and then theres another part of me that knows what were about to fight. Whats at stake and i’m really glad your here.” They both survey the large area, the darkened sky really popped with the lightented city that was full of people with really wacky almost dream like masquerade ball outfits. Peter pursed his lips, Quentin's words made Peter relax his muscles. His breathing more even.

“Your worried about your friends…?” Quentin broke the tranquil silence.

“Yeah it always feels like i’m putting them in danger...”

“Look just... Get them inside and keep them in a safe place for just a few hours and it will be alright.” Quentin was right, Peter should have done that in the beginning instead of firing a hit on his classmate. Quentin seems to know what he is doing, considering he was part of a brigade in his home world. Peter almost envied him, that Quentins got everything under control. While he is stuck on square one ever since he watched the only person who really saw him as a avenger, someone who saw that was capable of doing great things fell limp and lifeless right in front of him.

“You know Mr Beck. I doubted you a bit when I first met you. I thought that you were going to do some weird stuff with (Y/n). My sister would always sneak off somewhere else or giggle at her phone. She would always find ways to excuse herself to talk to you.”

“She did?” There was such a powerful way Quentin let out those words. He turned to the brownette. Peter nodded slowly.

“Yeah she really likes you know? I was just afraid that she will meet someone bad or being taken advantage of... But now I see that shes found someone who values her as much she values them. So thank you... Thank you for looking out for my sister for me.” Quentin blinked at Peter almost at a loss for words. The silence was powerful, crickets were chirping calmly in the background. Until he softly grinned at the young superhero.

“Your welcome. I’m really glad you approve of us Peter.”

“Hey Quentin are you ready to go or do I have to pack my shit up and go back to Queens?” I called out to them in a distance, mentally patting myself for that dark joke. And just like that the man and the teen hopped off the ledge and walked inside the detailed building. Just before Peter walked through the doorway he murmured into my ear.

“I like him.” That made my heart well up with glee that was much more of a welcoming emotion instead of my chest clenching so tightly which only grew every time my favorite brownette man was in my eyesight. Tony's encouraging words, echoing in my head.

My face fell.  
...  
The details on the city was extravagant, the way that they are craved in every single piece of building that we walk across. The windows made of fancy lettering that really mixed in of how colorful they are. Every building really felt that we were back in time where people were still wearing armor, back where there were still kings with their queens, or princess and princes. Speaking of princely characters. Me and Quentin are in our casual attire, Quentin with a baby blue button up shirt and pants and me with a pink flowery dress and a black sweater both of which he bought for me much to my surprise. We observed the performers in the center of the main area, playing the guitar as people were handing out money or cheering on the down on his luck guitarist. I took a few photos of the place. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder as I spun my head around the area, my eyes were sparkling with the bright city in front of us. The stars were out which was truly a gorgeous sight with this beautiful city thrown in. 

“Holy shit this place is amazing. Why didn’t my old highschool do stuff like this? I mean like wow…” I couldn’t put my words together.

“Truly is a pretty sight is it? My family used to love exploring new places like this...” Quentin didn’t turn his head on me, instead gazing over to the view that is the buildings further away for us. He carried a look that had a lot of heartache, hiding such dark secrets. Which I know its about his family, my mood dropped at the thought of that. When I wasn't looking at him he started at me with such softness, such tenderness. There was so much yearning, to much almost. He rubbed his fingers on my arm, tracing every inch of the wrinkles of my sweater which made me shiver. Nausea clawed into my stomach, I gulped silently before I replied to him.

“It really is.”

“I’m going to find us a place to drink. Stay here honey.”

“...Ok don’t keep me waiting for long.” He kissed my cheek softly. My insides were practically melting. My mind going a million miles an hour, not slowing down in the slightest. The pureness of the feeling was mixed in with a unnerving trembling in my bones. I pursed my lips tightly when he turned around and left in the center of the city.

“(Y/n)...? Is that you?” A familiar rather calming yet perky voice made me jump, quickly turning my attention to the source of the sound but I feel the nausea going away. There was a man in his early 20’s, dark brown hair with short curls making him more youthful though with the beanie made him look more adult. He had a baby faced and with a chill grin. Glasses were giving him a almost coffee boy vibe to him. He was wearing something simple a short bright green short sleeved shirt along with dark jeans. I blinked rather wide-eyed but quickly replaced my frozen look with a lively look. 

“What- Luke!? No fucking way this is your abroad trip? I thought you were going to england?” I squealed as I quickly glomped him, getting out of his grip and ruffling his hair like I do to Peter but instead but of flinching away from me he laughed in retaliation, rubbing my noggin. 

“It was a last minute decision besides more places to take more pictures you know with the gang?” He took out his camera, a modern fancy one with a old fashioned look to it. His friends were way behind him and waved when I caught a glimpse behind him. When Luke popped up, it feels like all of the troubles that I had in my mind have gone away instantly.

“Has bubblegum been guilt tripping you again with icecream? Or was is it something about your brother.”

“Oh you bet! Erica would never shut up about about icecream and the Stark Internship. I haven’t talked to her in a while. I’ve been… busy…” 

“What since when? You two are inseparable whats been keeping you from talking to her? I can see it in your eyes (N/n).”

“We are still close. I’ve just been distracted with my boyfriend...”

“You have a boyfriend? Wow I must have been gone for a while then... He better be a good man to you.” He pointed at me like a parent would do to a child, I scoffed with a more relaxed smile. I couldn’t tell if was being serious or he was joking. Luke is a mix between the two, always managing to throw me and Erica off with his witty humor. His smile faltered a bit. “He is treating you with respect right?”

“What… Of course he is! He is like the perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for. Doing everything for me with a smile on his face... He just gets a littl-” I stopped my sentence, my eyes widened with them trailing to the street Quentin walked off to. I looked down at my watch which was five minutes away from when Quentin left. Just like that I feel my stomach drop, my skin going even paler then it already was.

Shit! If he sees me with him he will… “Hey um listen. I promise i’ll text you later but I have to get going.”

“Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden? Are you ok (Y/n) you don’t look so good...?”

“It just that if he sees us he’ll get jealou-”

“Sweetheart there you are. I told you to wait for me over there. You startled me.” My 37 year old lover walked up to me, lightly giving out a scolding with his words that would pull anybody's attention. In response I looked away from him and Luke. Quentin glanced up to the photographer. The whole atmosphere changed after that, the atmosphere that I was so desperately trying to shoo away. And once again, my insides were twisting brutally. I clenched onto my bag when Quentin was still smiling, it had a really positive look to any outsiders though it had a rather bitter implication to it.

“Honey who are these people and who is that talking to you?”

“This is my other best friend Luke and his classmates.”

“Hey there… She hasn’t mentioned you to me since now. Me and (Y/n) have been best friends since highschool.” Luke mentioned calmly, giving the man a polite look though was narrowing his eyes straight into the older mans skull. Quentin smiled though his teeth were bared out like a predator. He wrapped his arm around me tightly, pulling me closer to him. The same embrace he gave me back in the lair was way more tame then this. This was much more unbearably secure, almost threatening.

“Really now? Its nice to meet you to but we really must be going were going to late for something.” He yanked me away from Luke. 

“Quentin!-”

“Come on (Y/n) we have to go now. We have places to be.”

“No no its ok. I’ll see you later (N/n)...” Luke waved at only me, giving a glare to Quentin with watchful eyes. Quentin didn’t turn back at the college boy instead he looked forward, my best friend's figure was getting further and further away. Quentin's small yet sour smile still remained, I clenched my fist tightly and got out of Quentin who stopped as I did so. I stepped away from him and with a snarl.

“What the fuck! I was just talking to friends!-”

“Its for your own good (Y/n).”

“My own good? By isolating me from everyone!” I raised my voice.

“You really are overreacting honey.”

“Me overreacting your the one who wrenched me away! In public!”

“This is protection. And that was clearly a sign for me to step in.” He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Are you fucking kidding me! That happened because you were jealous!-”

“I’m not going to let it happen again, not with you to!” Quentin bellowed. 

His words broken.  
Tears rabidly leaving his face.

“W-what?-” I scoffed though more gentle then before.

“My wife did the same thing back in our old homeworld! I turned my back for only a minute and she was gone - dead in my arms! I’m not going to let it happen to you to...” He croaked loudly. The more he was telling me about this heartbreaking fact, the more I can feel the deep pit in my heart. It killed me to see him so heartbroken. Was I being overly dramatic about this? I’m I just being selfish again? I frowned.

“Quentin…”

“Just please (Y/n)… You need to live, this is a second chance for me to make up for losing her. This isn’t out of pure jealously its because I wanted to prevent this from happening the second time.” He lifted my chin up which made me really take a closer look at those pretty blue eyes that were wet. He caressed my cheek so softly, it barely touched me. It made me shiver a bit. He gently spoke close to my ear. I could have sworn in the last of part of his cracked sentence there was something warm about his words unlike the eerie silence that befell us a minute ago. 

“If I don’t make it out somehow. I want you to know that I love you so much... I really do.”

“Quentin… Look I just want t-”

“Its alright. But I think its best if we avoid each other right now. Just for us to clear our heads. I’ll see you back at the hotel...” He turned his back on me silently, not turning to me as I pleaded.

“Quentin come on! Can’t we work this out? Quentin…?!” 

I was alone, in a place where I haven’t visited before. I don’t have a map with me and my brother is god knows where. I clenched my nose tightly with my eyes glued on shut, a wave of emotion flew in so fast. I clenched with teeth and my arms tightly, nearly scratching my skin. I feel a deep dark pit inside my soul, a darkness swoops in like fire. I honestly wanted to yell at him of why he has been so frustrating for the last couples of months but then again he was doing this to protect me. To not let this happen again, the same goddamn guilt took a deep punch in my heart. I get it - I really do. The only thing I can really do is look at the drawn picture on the side of a wall with flowers and candles all around it, the iron man armor mixed in the face that always loves to follow me everywhere I go. (Hero) in neat words was on the side with the artist signature. Peaceful echos ring into my head, playing in a such a way that it made me feel at home - that home being that familiar face. But the warmth of my home is gone.

“No way! What the hell? Is this a birthday present for me? Is this a joke your pulling? Because its not a funny one if it is.”

“If it was a dream then you would not have felt the brand new features of the suit.” 

“You spent your time making this for me?… I-I don’t know what to s-say?”

“Woah kid are those tears i’m seeing?”

“What no… Just some dust in my eyes.”

“Alright come here college girl.” I can still feel his arms securing me protectively - shielding me from the dangers of the world that he has sworn to protect. And he did. But at what cost?

His life.

The wetness on the corner of my eyes was beginning to show. No your not going to cry. Your going to stand strong. Your not going to collapse and give up again like with uncle Ben. One tear feel down my cheek, small whimpers going in the back of my throat. But god Tony your making this harder then it has to be... I wiped the tear away and took out my phone, me and Quentin's face being the first pic that popped up in images. Me and Tony fighting at each other was whispering darkly into my head. But I didn’t attempt to push those thoughts away. No not this time. What did Tony try to warn me about, is it because he was just protective over me? It has to be… I swiped away the picture of me smiling at Quentin as he kissed my cheek and to the one where Me and Tony were posing in front of my new suit. The suit that I haven’t stopped using ever since he left this earth. Something about that photo made my soul light up a little, unlike with me and Quentins which made the glee that I felt drop a bit.

“God Tony why did you leave? Why did you do it...?” The cracks in my voice was so small that no one turned to me. Tony dumb sarcastic jokes was the thing that made me feel warm unlike the seething darkness that swelled up. I traced my finger on the cement wall, near Tony's face. I giggled with the tears rapidly leaving my eyes- the tears that I tried so hard to hold in. My smile turned into a full frown.

“Tony...” And with saying that name. I began to sob, covering my face as I just let myself collapse further and further into the floor. A couple of people were kneeling down with their hands on my shoulder. That didn’t stop me from weeping in my palms. Peter ran up to me, leaving his classmates to walk into the opera house. He gazed at me gently, wrapping his arms around me securely and pulling me close to him. The warmth made me cling onto my brother more, just letting the tears drop into his shirt like how he did it to me after he ran away from the news people. Peter didn’t say anything to me, he just soothed me humanly. I puffed my chest up. Now I can fight - with Peter with me.

This feels right.  
God I feel the feeling of home again.  
With mysterio however…  
...  
“Why do these things hate me so much!?-” I nearly dodged the giant lava like hand that barely swatted me like a pesky fly. 

“I think its because they know your close with Mysterio! And my guess is that they don’t like Mysterio!” Peter used his webs to fly the creature back words and away from my swinging body in the air which only lasted for a few seconds thanks to the white sticky stuff and fire not mixing well. The lava creature barely swinging its fists at spiderman.

There was a ferris wheel right behind me. Ned and Betty were in one of the seats watching with their mouths open so wide it might fall off. Though Ned was breathing calmly and observing the fight that me, spiderman, and mysterio are currently doing. Betty was clinging onto the bars as she was hyperventilating, not sure if its the fact that shes nearby a deadly elemental who is set on killing anybody on its path or the fact that she is nearby her idol who is saving her. I flipped over to the couple, Using the web I had to secure the already dangling ride. Grunting as I used every bit of my strength to hold on to it. 

“Holy shit spidergirl your here?! Can you take a quick selfie with me I need to send this to my frien-”

“I need you two to be as further away from the ride and the creature! Can you do that for me?-” I interrupted Betty with a strained and focused groan, ordering them as I focused on the fire bastard who was seething at me with a hateful glare.

“Yes s-sorry ma'am!”

“Thank you spidergirl! A cool superhero who I obviously never met before!” Ned butted in with a quick comment. Betty gave him a weird look. I feel my hands shaking as my grip loosened a bit.

“You can thank me after I get you two to safety! spiderman can you help the two teens over here while I help mysterio?”

“Got it!” 

And with that I dove down and sprung up into the air, letting the wind fly past me. mysterio had his arms forward green beams out of his palms, so much more force then the one over at Venice. 

Fire was everywhere, blowing up in every direction.  
I picked up those giant boulders on the ground and swung it to the creatures melting chest. 

It roared, nearly tripping on the building behind that thing. Emerald smoke was around the fire, the elemental swooshed its arms. Swaying its blaze like hands which cleared the fog out slightly but not enough. Peter had a sturdy grip on the ferris wheel. I bounced up the building, hanging of it after I swung another giant rock. It screeched loudly, but it wasn’t a painful one rather it roared with frenzy. 

I nearly dodged the punch.  
The wall behind me having a huge hole.  
A bang rang into my ears.  
I reached my arm forward with my webs.  
But none came out.  
My eyes widened so big.  
I screeched. 

“No! I just had them replaced this morning! WHAT! NO NO!-” 

With my screams I flew downwards.  
The wind was blowing so fast.  
Light spots are in my vision.  
I couldn’t even hear the shouts and bellows from Peter, Ned, and Betty.  
I grunted when something hard but warm collided into my body.  
The air was flying not down and up side ways.  
I opened my eyes quickly.  
I was in Quentins arms.

“Quenti-” We both were flown to the side. The seething burning was in my chest with the collision of the lava like arm along with the crushing when I slammed into the side of the building, a giant hole now visible. 

Quentin and I groaned, both of us on the ground.  
My arms and legs were shaking.  
I attempted to lift myself up but failed.  
Quentin however, held onto his shoulder and stood up. 

The creature slammed both of its fists down.  
Quentin lifted his arms up high.  
The green like shield laid over the both of us fast.  
Though like me his grip was rather weak.

“No you will not hurt her! YOU HEAR ME!” Quentin roared, all I can do was look at him. My mouth was agape, I was paralyzed. My world seemed to slow down for a moment. My mind was scrambled. My cheeks were pink with an admirable look in my eyes but yet in my head I was telling myself he was one thing and another, but here he shielded me.

“Quentin I’ll be fine!”

“I’m not letting you go into the fight like this!”

“Quentin you have to let me help!”

“Stay out of the elementals way. I’ll take care of that part.”

“Quenti-” He shot up into the air like the wind, and disappeared into the vapor like smoke. 

“God FUCKING DAMMIT!-” I bellowed loudly, swinging in the air and joining my brother who nearly lost his grip on the cart if it wasn’t for me using my webs which luckily stopped the ride in its track. I hissed, gripping onto my bruised shoulder which was increasingly burning up. 

I slipped off the rails of the ride.  
Peter quickly grabbed onto my waist.  
My mind was foggy and pounding fast.

Before I knew it the lave like elemental, grew twice as big then before. Parts of its body melting on the road which nearly covered the ground below it. Everyone in the background was screaming, children were crying with sobs. Everyone evacuated the area until it was just the three of us with Ned and Betty. Quentin used his beams, pushing his arms forward as much as he can. The green triangles grew to full power, nearly blinding us by the bright-bright light. But it did nothing at that point. 

Hill looked up from her car wide eyed and frozen. spiderman and I looked on with our mouths agape, Peter tightly gripped onto my sore and weak figure while I gritted my teeth and grabbed onto the outside of the cart that Ned and Betty were occupying. mysterio suddenly stopped, putting his arms down and looked straight towards me. 

His fishbowl helmet disappearing. I froze.

“Q-Quentin w-what are you doing? This isn’t part of the pla-”

“(Y/n)...” He started quietly, whispering so quietly that only I caught on. His gaze mixed in with the warmness and the determination that I always looked forward to seeing every time I talked with him. My heart had a pang, a disgusting twisted and distorted feeling. Tonys words which were haunting my very soul were nearly matching Quentins words, the same name that Tony weakly called out to me with comfort when he stopped breathing right in front of Peter and I. 

Everything clicked.  
My heart sank.  
No! No! No!-  
Everything was flying into me so fast.  
I called out to him rushing forward.  
Peter grabbed my suit as he looked on with horror.  
Quentin gave me a compassionate look.  
He turned back to the fire monster.  
Not before speaking one last time.

“I love you…”  
I screamed when he blasted in the creatures chest.  
Green all over it and growing like a weed.  
It exploded, emerald sparkles flying everywhere.

Relieved sighs were coming from behind me, expect for Peter and me. I jumped down in the high ride, nearly losing my balance when I collided with the floor. I frantically moved my head around the center of the town which was covered in smoke and tiny fires which were starting to go away so we can see the damage, Peter following shortly behind. 

Oh god please don’t be dead.  
Please please no… 

The emerald fog was disintegrating along with the sparkles. There was a figure in my blurry vision, on the ground the body turned to the side and not moving. My face turned white, I nearly choked up sobs as I bolted to Quentin and put him in my arms pulling his warm body next to my heavily beating heart which was wrapped around in chains, refusing to break free from their grasp. But the only thing I can do right now is shake him. My lips were quivering.

“Oh my god Quentin no no no… Please don’t do this to me baby. Please open your eyes please come on...” I slammed my hands down pushing on his chest. He was still limp. I slammed my palms down harder. Pushing over and over again, I croaked loudly my heart nearly stopping over and over again. It really was a cruel sick game being played. It had to be that. It had to be. The wetness from my eyes were starting to form when light breathing fell into my ear. Looking down, Quentin gazed up at me. I can feel myself breath again.

“Quentin! Oh my god Quentin you fucking idiot…” I muttered out with hissing words, glaring at him slightly swirled with the panicked stare when he jumped into the creature. Quentin face fell a bit, looking me straight in my (e/c) pools that held a lot of color and brightness but there were running out of the flicker. There was a pause.

“I’m sorry. But look on the bright side i’m here now.” He replied weakly, chuckling with forced humor. He groaned, flinching when he moved a bit, clenching onto the side of his waist. My insides were twisting so brutally, the kinds that I hate so goddamn much. I croaked.

“I nearly lost you... God why did you do that?”

“It was…” He stopped his sentence for only a second. Pushing his upper body up closer to me. “It was for you... For all of us...”

“Fucker. You scared me half to death.” With a more lighthearted glance, I chuckled without any of the humor I have grown so attached to. Quentin gripped onto my hair and petted it, his fingers in my strands and twirling them. I flinched back a bit but that didn’t stop him from moving his hands down to my cheek and creased them. I didn’t react to it, only a tint of pink in my cheeks which was barely visible. I didn’t give him the usual affectionate beam instead I looked away from him, an uncomfortable rather trembling smile was replaced instead. Those ocean blue gems that I always longed to peek at in every opportunity were giving out a reddish tint which was rather unsettling. An addictive grin spread out on his mouth, it still had that humane emotion but it increased to a inhuman degree.

“Oh (Y/n)...” It was after he let out my name as if I was the only thing that we ever seeing - his cheeks and ears pink. I remembered the way that I walked up to my friends without his permission. The way I just wondered around that caused him to get worried - it made him angry and I bet he was hurt about the way I fighting with him while he remained mature. What kind of lover was I? Should I be his lover? Is this a mistake?

“Quentin… I’m sorry I talked to them you always knows what’s best I was being selfish…”

“I’m not mad at you. Not at all. All you need to worry about right now is this moment right now. Alright honey?” I pursed my lips, my eyes were reading his expression which still carried the longing look. I changed what I was going to say to him multiple times in my head. Opening my mouth and then quickly shutting it. With a frown, I finally got my reply in.

“Um… I don’t think we should think about that right now.”  
“Maybe a nice dinner will change your mind?” He moaned when he stood up. I frowned even deeper.  
“Quentin your injured. We should worry about that firs-”  
“Its only a scratch... Nothing that a few gause will fix.”  
“Quenti-”  
“(Y/n)... For me?”

“I-I... ugh fine...” I nearly slapped myself for saying those words- I gritted my teeth with the response I gave to mysterio. Peter checked up on him as I facepalmed when I turned the other way and let my brother talk to my macial ‘boyfriend’. With a strained exhale, I gripped my hair when I took off my mask off to breathe. Every breath felt like needles clawing into my throat. Everybody gone at this point. Not seeing the wide eyed almost sad glance of Peter, he never stopped looking at me.

What I am I doing?  
I’m not even me anymore…  
…  
“Finally after like forever I can finally rest my feet for a few minutes without Fury getting after me… And I can finally go on my date with MJ without them tracking me everywhere...” Peter groaned lazily, putting his legs up on his large golden hotel bed as his head leaned back against the fluffy-fluffy pillows. The large TV in front of it was quietly playing some old 80’s sitcom. Of course I joined him, scrolling through my phone - numbness clawing inside of me cruelly. I turned to my little sibling.

“Hey Petey did you know if Tony went trough my messages when we visited him a couples years ago? When I lost my phone?”

“You mean the one where we tried to convince Mr Stark into joining the avengers and he accepted... That one?”

“I don’t know how you remembered that but yeah… Anyways did you happen to hear what he said when we left? I’m trying to see if he peeked through my embarrassing selfies and my texts with Quentin.”

“I really don’t want to know what you two texted about behind my back… But I think Tony said something about firing some employee of his. I went back to grab my headphones and overheard Tony talking about some crazy guy who got angry at him for stealing his equipment, mentioning that the guy yelled that he deserved way better, that he deserved to be highly recognized for his talents. His works name is B.E.E.F I think...”

“B.A.R.F? Oh yeah I forgot about that presentation thing. I always wondered why Tony named it B.A.R.F, kinda out of character for him to steal someones work and rename as his own. Some people can really go nuts for something stupid like a name change? But then again that is a pretty mean name for someone else's work...” I shrugged casually. Peter shook his head.

“I think Tony would never do that. Unless something must of happened...” He rubbed his chin carefully, his eyes glued to the TV.

“They must really hate each other… But whatever the employee must be an asshole anyway...” I stood up and went to the bathroom, walking out 20 minutes later with more formal wear and my hair more groomed and organized. Simple but elegant makeup plastered on my face.

“W-wait a minute where are you going? The hotel is handing out a really fancy meal. I mean this place has such amazing food. We actually don’t have to eat Mays cooking for once.” Putting on my black jacket, that matched really well with my coral colored dress which hugged my curves. I turned to the teenager who called me with a blank look. My eyes are dead with the flicker in my pupils gone.

“I’m getting ready for my outing with Quentin…”

“Have you looked yourself at the mirror recently (Y/n)? Your really-really pale and have really dark circles. D-don’t get me wrong I really like Beck but don’t you think your spending way to much time with him? I rarely got to see you ever since we landed in our trip?”

“Look he takes care of me and I have to make up for being selfish…” I looked down towards my flats. Peter was aghast.

“Have you gone insane! Since when were you selfish? (Y/n) your the one person who is always there for people when they need it. This isn’t the same sarcastic asshole I grew up with.”

“I am being me. God Peter i’ve been such nuisance I have to fix it.” I muttered with soft words, rubbing my arm with my other hand. Peter put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me straight in the eyes.

“Your my sister. I really think this relationship is getting out of hand, Quentin still must be missing his wife and needs a distraction. Your not happy anymore. What would… ‘sigh’ What would Tony think?”

“Its not because of the age difference its because he wa-” The same words etched into me like a dark shadow. Before I cut him off coldly, never letting him help me. I always desired to know what he said after that. But I can’t and thats what really gets to me.

“Please don’t involve him in this…” I replied with my words cracked, my body relaxing - almost defeated. Peter frowned with gloom, I can tell that he was trying desperately trying to push the thoughts of our mentor out of his head - he wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

“I am not the boss of you obviously your my older sister... But I think it would be better if you don’t date him anymore. Quentin needs time to heal because of what happened to his homeworld and family and you need to focus on you right now. I don’t think Mr Stark won’t want you to be upset. I don’t want to see you upset.”

“Dickwad your dumbass friend is calling you! Were going to eat without you if you don’t hurry the fuck up!” The same kid from the venice that made fun of my brother called out on the other end of Peters hotel room. Peter walked forward, gripping onto the handle. Before he opened the door and left he spoke to me. He didn’t carry the annoyed glance that normal brothers cast upon their sisters or the innocent glint in his eyes when he wasn’t battling. It was sincere and warm - such tenderness clouded with his sentences.

“Don’t do this for me or Tony or Quentin. Do this for you.”  
…  
Soft classical piano music played in one corner of the small yet cultivated restaurant, it was a rather dim place something i’m not really use to - I was more accustomed to fast food or takeout not eat at a five star restaurant that Aunt May would only dream of eating to. A few people were quietly enjoying their meal and chatting silently, of course wearing suave tux and pretty dresses like their fucking royalty. Me and Quentin were sitting in a small table for two, right next to a large window with a glorious view of the pretty street we were currently in. Distant violin music playing on the other side of the street, the masquerade thing must be still going on in this town. I behold the bar that was in one corner of the room.

“What do you think of this place? I really hope its to your liking. I know how much you love Italian.” Quentin commented with a grin. It was really smooth with a hidden giddy attitude swirling with his handsome features that I glanced at. Fuck I have gotten in to deep have I? Should I go through this? I’m I just being selfish? I slapped myself out of it in the back of my mind. Tonys proud gleam in his eyes was the thing that I had to think about, the thing that will get me through this. 

No focus (Y/n) this is for the best. 

“Its… very nice. But you didn’t have to go all out you know...”

“Of course I would. Your my lover and I would do anything for you.” His fingers traced into my hand, lightly gripping onto it and his gaze never leaving my (e/c) pools. I lightly pulled my hand away.

“Um well I thank you.” Quentin smile faltered a tiny bit but still was charming. With my hands I clasped them together and leaned forward with a fixed stare. “Listen Quentin I need to talk to you abou-.”

“H-here are some drinks for the couple.” Wine glasses placed on both of our table sides, wine being poured in our cups. I furrowed my brows first at it then at Quentin and the bald waiter. Quentin nodded to the man.

“Thank you.”

“Wait I didn’t order wine. I’m old enough to drink but i’m not allowed to have it, aunt May will kill me… Quentin?” 

“Honey I already took care of everything all you need is to sit down and relax here with me. Just look at me and don’t pay attention to anything else.” Quentin said simply though it was more loving - more secure - more safe. I licked my lips, with my lips clamped. I shook my head.

“Wines besides the point… Quentin I need to talk about our relationship.”

“What about it? Everything is going great - Were going great.” Quentin calmly replied, it was almost a whisper.

“Don’t you think were spending way to much time together?”

“Isn’t that what were supposed to do? Enjoy each others company? Honey were happy, this what a happy relationship is.”

“Look I really thin-”

“(Y/n) your the best person I have ever met. What don’t you like about u-”

“We need to see other people…”  
…  
…  
…  
The air grew so think.  
It was smothering.  
“Pardon?”

“I should have done this so much sooner but Quentin this isn’t right. We need to find people our age. And with whats been going on I don’t think this would work. It will just hurt us both in the future...” I looked down, away from the look he was giving me. His eyes didn’t share the same warmness that I would get so lost in. They were cold, so hollow, so unsympathetic. He scoffed, his smile the most merciless i’ve seen.

“No-no please repeat that I really need to catch what you said.”

“Quentin come o-”

“(Y/n) were happy! Were happy!”

“Goddammit think about your deceased family - Your earth! I really had to think about Tony to sit us both down and end thin-”

“Oh so its because of him now is it? I deserve better then this! I deserve the world to see me for my talents and with you beside m-” 

“What happened to the reversed kind hero I know so well!? And why are you so obsessed over me and Ton-” I stopped my sentence right there, the words he just spoke were familiar so familiar. I didn’t want to think that it was real. Every strange thing that happened ever since I have gotten into this trip flew through me like lightning, my heart was pounding. My world was slowing down until it stopped. 

This can’t be it.  
Can it?  
No it wasn’t...

“…Oh my god...”

“What?”

“...Your the employee…”

“What…?”

“Your the B.A.R.F employee...”

“W-what...?” Quentin scoffed with an eyebrow raised. I had a baffled stance, I glared at him with my mouth agape. My mind flashed all the way back to where I misplaced my phone, where Tony found it. Everything seemed to make so much since now, the puzzle pieces coming together in one swift motion. I eventually spoke.

“You hate Tony. You hated him so much when he showed off your work and you had to hurt him somehow…” I looked back at the way that Quentin would try to change the subject every time we were on the phone. It was starting to become more serious. It was jarring.

“And thats where I came in. When you were still working you saw me when I would meet up with Tony - you knew we were close.”

“I was the perfect scape goat for you. When I bumped into you the first time we met... Was that a setup?” I questioned coldly, Quentin froze but his shoulders were still relaxed. He furrowed his brow and he blinked at me, his mind trying to wrap around this.

“I really have no idea what your talking about... Your acting delusional-”

“When Tony died you wanted to see yourself someone bigger then he was. You wanted to get the fame and attention that Tony Stark had.”

The way that mysterio always managed to beat the monster, the times where he would always be the one on top, knowing what the monsters next move were. Sure he did take damage from the blows of the elementals but it looked to perfect to be a real fight. Not even the avengers could be that precise. I saw it happen.

“And every hero needed someone who would be the perfect love interest - a Pepper Potts to Tony Stark. And who better then me… The naive college girl who adored the famous ironman. Then adored you.” Quentin stayed silent after that, glaring at me as I continued.

How do you think that those monster mainly attacked me and you swopping in always on the right moment?”

“How do you think my webs went out?”  
“You were the closet person who had access to them?”

“You took advantage of my grief to romance me.”

“I was just another character in your story. I was nothing more but a pawn to you. You never loved or cared about me.”

“Its not because of the age difference its because he was an unstable employee of mine who just wants to use you!” The words Tony spoke to me I finished in my head - those same fucking words that I wanted Tony to finish were now clear to me. The puzzle is complete.

“Tony tried to warn me what you were trying to do, he was trying to prevent the same thing happening to me when it had to him all those years ago. But I was so blinded by the heroic man I didn’t see the deceitful manipulator you are…” I clenched my fists so tight that there nearly turning white as well as clenching my teeth. I took a deep breath, my heavy- heavy breathing was rabidly coming to me fast. I tried to hold on to everything that is happening - but I was slowly letting it go. I was slipping.

“Please tell me that isn’t true!”  
“That i’m just acting crazy!”  
“Tell me i’m CRAZY?!-”  
I screamed in his face.  
Stopping my body from launching at him.  
But I couldn’t.  
I just stood there. Waiting.  
…  
…  
…  
“Things were going so well - I had everything in the palm of my hand.” 

The room suddenly disintegrated like we were in a virtual system. Instead of the fancy modern style lay out it was an empty dusty torn apart room, with crappy wallpaper mixed with wooden floors and broken walls all around. Those words that he uttered out shattered any type of hope I could have had for this man, the person who I chatted to for a couple of years for hours on end, the same person who I wanted to impress more then anything, the same person that I poured my heart out when Tony laid on the ground dead surrounded by his loved ones. The utter hope gone. My heart has been swimming with this emptiness of staying with him but this. My chest was pounding so hard, numbness clouded me. Everything that I have been avoiding were starting to come back like a flood. 

This is so much worse.  
God i’m drowning -  
I’m drowning. 

Everything he told me.  
Everything.  
All of it.  
All of it.  
All of it.  
All of it.  
All of it.  
Was a l̴͍̝͍̣̞̙̤̽̿ͅi̴̟͍̰̬̐͊ȅ̶͉̤̘̄̐̀̈́̋̐͊ͅͅ.

“Why did you… I thought you were… No...-”

“I had everything under control, they were no mistakes.” 

He pulled out the EDITH glasses.  
I gasped with my eyes widened.  
I roared, flying towards him.

“No- Ugh what the fuc-” A sharp pain went through my neck, a stinging sensation went through my system. I quickly slapped it away before the rest of the contents of the drug went inside me.

I didn’t have enough time to throw any type of attack or avoid the inevitable. I flung my arm out expecting any type of webs. Nothing again. That fucking ‘waiter’ took my webbing equipment when he poured us the wine. I punched Quentins goons who were tackling me to the ground, avoiding that needle they were trying to poke into my body like i’m some kind of lab rat. They were all knocked into a corner with a loud thud, shrieking or groaning.

My legs were shaking, I nearly fell to the ground when Quentin caught me gracefully, he picked me up bridal style. From the tight grip he was giving me, he was fuming. He gave a death stare to the fake ‘waiter’. I really wished that I dodged that fucking shot that guy put in me because all of the strength that I once had was draining fast. But I continued to struggle in Quentins arms. It was like being suffocated by vines that were choking me until I couldn’t breathe.

“William... This is your last chance. Your part of the problem our main female lead got hurt! I swear to god if my future brother-in-law finds out what you have done to my wife! I won’t hesitate to spill your blood all over this room!” Quentin yelled with a roar. Willaim shuttered away, nodding his head frantically at his boss. Quentin turned to his moaning team trying to pull themselves back up from there feet. He carried no form of emotion from their whimpers, his eyes icy cold and distant.

“This is a warning for the rest of you.” He then turned his now eerily calming gaze back to me. His cheeks pink, his love sick grin was unstable. He tsked at me like I have been a disobedient puppy.

“Oh honey look at the mess you made... Don’t worry we’ll clean this problem up after you wake up from your nap. Sweet dreams I love you.” He met my lips in a drawn out manner - in a way it was almost sickenly loving.  
It was disgusting how he was doing this to me so vilely. 

I bite his tounge hard, he flew back hissing. His eyes matched the fire in mine but he didn’t do anything. Wetness fell out of my eyes as I choked out - with all of my strength I attempted to claw, scratch, punch him but I was rabidly losing it until I became almost limp - grey spots were in the corner of my eyes as everything became blurry. 

The only thing I could do is choke out one word.

“Traitor…”  
Blackness.  
...  
“What happened in that restaurant Parker?” Fury dug into me with his sharp eyes which never failed to make me shiver when i’m in the room. But with my gear on, I knew that I was capable of anything.

“He’s the person behind these attacks. All of those elementals we have been fighting was one big lie and scam.”

“Are you positive?” Hill seemed to be more concerned then Fury who rubbed his chin with a pondering look.

“Why would I be lying? He’s using all of us.”

“He is a trust worthy comrade. I doubt he will be making a big show for himself for fame. He won’t do no wrong.” Fury brushed off my concerns, though from the stance he’s giving me he was more alert. Looking around every corner and crevice carefully.

“(Y/n) I really doubt Beck is behind this, besides you two seemed happy together why don’t you just work things out with him…?” Peter suggested rather painly, the way he said that to me was gentle and peaceful. As if our conversation from earlier didn’t matter.

“He is - he is. Why won’t you believe me like you always d- Wait...”

“Don’t do this for me or Tony or Quentin. Do this for you.” Peter words back at the hotel were coming back to me. A more non-salonet expression on his face was the thing that made me glare at this person in front of me that I called my sibling. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Whats wrong?”

“Your not my brother.”

“Lets go back to discussing the topic at han-” Fury took out his gun, holding it with a sturdy grip. The room was dissolving like that. Maria and Peter disappearing in little dots. “Hill? Parker?”

“This isn’t real Fur-”

There was a bang.  
His body flung back harshly.

“FURY!”  
I flashed my head towards the drone.  
I to flew down with my shrieks echoing.  
My body impacting the floors.  
Slamming on the ground.  
I coughed with moans.  
Standing up shaking.  
…  
…  
…  
"Wow honey wow…N̵̟̦̳͉̠̋ö̷̝́͛̓̋̈́w̸̙̪̽̍ ̵͈̩̍̍͝l̴̤͍͍̯̽͐̕͠ͅo̷̝̝͇̪̣͑̂͐͒o̴͓̖͌k̵̠̾ ̴̢̯͓̺̍w̴̝̦̉h̵̲̦̬̲̒̚ą̸̿̊͂t̵̺͚̤̋̑ ̸̠̅͛y̴͔̾o̸͎͈͈̩͒ű̶͈̳ ̶͇̖͜͠m̴̜̳̥̞͓̍̔̇̐̕a̸̧̱̤̒ḑ̷̨̼̎̋ẻ̸̯͍̂ ̸̧͓̝̎̈́̉m̶̡̺̓̿͠͠ḙ̴̡̬̙̃͗̆ ̶̭̐̈͌d̸̹̒̌͘o̵̢̟͚̬̱͂̽..." The bastards words flew out in every place I looked. His words echoing like the devil speaking to a sinner doing wrong. I snarled with a hiss.

“Come out fucker i’m not scared of you!”

"Everything was working out so well. We were so h̴̠͔̪̐͗̊ͅa̶̲̬̽͠p̷̧̪̗̃̑͗p̸̡̩̂y̶̦̜̍͝."  
"But you decided to ruin the perfect i̷̩̽̓̒l̸͎͚̬̓̂l̵͔͉̞̓u̶̳̳̬̾̒͊s̷̘̔i̶͇̜̔͜͝o̷̥̦̓n̴͎̕ͅ I have created for you.”  
“Now your f̴̢̦̌͆̀õ̵̭̻̻̑r̸̡͝c̶͚̥͂̾̽͜i̶̝͂̿ņ̷̺͎̌g̴̢̘̋̋̒ me to do this (Y/N)."

The area was black, empty - cold.  
I was in my room. But bigger, more distorted.  
Pieces of furniture slammed down.  
He was in a corner of the area.

“You told me that you l̵̢̔o̵̼̖̅͂v̸̳̗̤̂e̷̠d̵͙̭̽ͅ ̵̊͜me!”  
I webbed him. Nothing but smoke coming out.  
“You told me that you would s̶̝̓̓̕t̸̜͛͐͠a̵̼̬͊y̸̫͈͐̓ ̴͕̱̰̓ with me!”  
He was behind me. I threw a punch.  
It collided with a wall. My fist stinging.  
“Nobody has l̸̩̰̳͌̚ỏ̵͖̞̖͒v̵̖͌e̶͎̦̠͋d̴̜̘͔̃̅ ̸̯̟̩͊͊͝ you before me!”  
I kicked at nothing. There was only smoke.  
“Nobody l̴̟̻͂o̸̢̧̼̥̊̏͗͑ͅv̵̪̲̯͔̻͍̈́̓̆e̵̘̦̓̈́͠s̶̗͈̊͗̐͛̇͐ ̶͎̩͌you like I DO!

“This isn’t real!” I shouted up in the ceiling. 

“(Y/n) i’m s̷̝̘͉͈͌͆͝ć̸̗̱̲͖̳̣͆̍́́͜a̴̧̬̣̺̩̣̖͆̂̋̈̔͘͝r̸̢̫͓͓͖̓̑̈́́̑̏̐͝ẽ̵̯̲͔d̶̺̉…̸̧̣̲̋̎͊̐̔̌̌ͅ” Peters voice echoed out. 

I turned to Peter tied up on a wall.  
He was struggling and wailing.  
Writhing with chokes and cries.  
I called out loudly.

“Pete-...” I stopped myself.  
“No-no I won’t fall for it again!”

“I gave you a c̴̡̛̤͉̘̯̮̔͗ḧ̶̡̨̞͇́̆̓́a̷͖͚͐n̸̘̘͐̏̃c̶̰͝e̶͎͍͙̘̝̪̎̍̍̅͝ ̶̙̤̣̜̗̀̍͜to let him live.”  
“You don’t need him.a̴̡̒̉̈n̶̼͚̈y̸̮͙̘̝̔̌m̶̘͋̈́̎̍ó̸̝͉͎͎͎̗r̸̩͚̥̺̐̾̊̈e̷̛̝̼͜”  
Quentin spoke.

“(Y/n) why won’t you Ṡ̵͇̩͙̙̭̮̔̀̈Ȁ̵̧̗̯̩͙̗͝V̵̻̗̣́̈͐̃̔͘͘E̶̡̹͚̳̠̟͐͊̌̋̄̇ͅͅ ̵͔͕̪̖̹͉͈̑͛̇͊̍͂̄͝ͅM-” 

Peters screams of agony ring.  
Gunshots flew into him, blood.  
Gagging from his mouth.  
He fell limp.

“PETER!”

Something struck me.  
A giant iron-man fist.  
I howled, the wind flying.  
I banged my head.  
Ringing in my ears.  
I landed in a king sized bed.  
Darkness still around us.

Quentin continued.

“All you need is m̴̞̜̰͈̝̒̔͂̔̿̚ẹ̸̹͍̪͐̈́̈́̕͘͘͜͠!”  
“I’m the o̵̩̰̙̲̭͕͙͒̋̊̋̂̚n̶̜̂̃̌͌͠l̷̗͊̇̅̏͋y̷̨̢͖̻̯̭͒͗͆͋ thing you should look at!”

Pieces of glass stabbed down around me.  
Quentin was everywhere in the mirrors.  
There were hundreds of them.  
I was surrounded by the man I once blushed at.  
The man I once spent my time with the most.  
The man who is responsible for all of this disaster. 

“Look at the f̶̈́͊͜ṵ̸̤͚̫̘̖̞͓̆t̶̜̗̼͈͊͝u̸̯̝̬̻̺̾̃̔͜r̵̡̳͍̙͇̔̓͆e̵̢̧̮̟̲̬ ̵̛̱̙͉̪̦̝̺͍̾̈̄͠͝that we would have had!”

Quentin is gone that there was a scene. Wedding bells echoed, there was a church. My mirror self was softly beaming, my cheeks pink. Meeting Quentins lips like it mattered. May was crying with a huge grin, Peter was right beside Quentin smiling. Children giggling ringing on my side. Me and Quentin were in the backyard, our bodies close together, our toddler son and daughter running around.

I have so longed for this before the snap.  
But now I was sneering with my lip curled up.  
This isn’t real.  
He’s making this up.  
And thats what ripped me up inside.

“I am not your TOY!” I screeched brokenly, with my fist clenched.

“Maybe before the s̸̥͑̎̽͒͛͘͠ņ̷̥͍͓̬̙̈ą̷̻̱̤̥̓͊̑̑p̷̧̛̰͓̞͓̙͊̑͌̅̆̕͜ͅ ̷̮͒́͌you were.”  
“But your so much more then that now don’t you s̶̖͍̪͉̗̀ē̶͎̥̭̜̋̍͒̍͂̚ẽ̴̯͊̅?”  
“Feed into the illusion (y/n). Let me c̸̘͓̮̣̈͌̄̿̌̎ỏ̴͇̙̥́͋̈́n̵͍̲͚̖͎͈̟̈́͋̽̈̀t̵̬͔̘͕̫̥͊̀͜ŕ̵̨̘̩͕̳̘̦̱̈́̈́̍̐͗̒͘͜͝ͅȏ̵̻̱͖̰̝̭̺̝̥͓͝l̵̹̙̺̣̘̦̝̟͆ your reality.”

Quentin with a intimate murmur replied.

“(Y/n) please h̸̼͙̻͓̑̾e̷̡̽͊̔̃l̵̖͔̖͇͉̬̬̇̋̾̄̑̋ṗ̷̡̻̥̖̣̑ͅ ̵̜̿̕me!”  
“Ḧ̶̘̺́̽̈́͝ȩ̷̨̰̫̹̳͉͒̿̔̿ͅl̶̛͇͎̲͎͓̖̽̈́͐p̸͉̪̙̝͓͖̈́̈́ me!”

My brother continued to call me.  
He was in the memory.  
I was sucked into the scene.  
The said scene was colored darker, nothing all around.  
My mirror self having bloody tears, emotionless.  
Quentin's mirror self grinned madly.  
Peter pleaded and begged with whimpers.

“Peter hold on! NO!”  
My mirror self faded away with Quentin.  
Peter fell down the darkness below.  
I ran forward fast.  
Smashing into another wall.  
My lips were quivering, choking out.  
“Peter… Please god...”

“(Y/n) i’m here for you hold on!”  
Peter words were in my head again.  
This is not real.  
This is not real.  
Oh my god.  
Please make this stop!  
Make it stop!

Everything disappeared and there was nothing in sight besides the icy cold fog at the two graves that laid in front of me. Behind my mask I felt the numbness claw so violently, quivering with my throat choking out at the names of the tombstones. The psychopath whom I kissed at one point continues to whisper in the air. “If you would have s̸̢̥̗̣̻̘̒̌͐̍̕t̸̢̰̲̥̰̭̐͆̿̐͒̀͘ȁ̶̢̨̤͇̩̰̫͋̽ͅͅy̸̮͇̭̭̗͓͌͌̐͊̍̑͂͠ẹ̷̡̭̗͔̹̜̦̞̘͠d̴̜͛̽̆͂͌̕ with me. Peter wouldn’t have ended up like Ben and Tony...” 

Two people were ripped up from the graves.  
Screaming at me with chokes.

“You w̴̱̺͂̈́͋̌õ̷̻͔̲͔͔̜͕͚̐̌̋͘̚r̶̬̝̩̎̑̅̉̏͂̚ẗ̷̘͖́h̷͖͇̱̽̂̔͌͜l̴̟̲̣͋̇̈́̿͜͝ͅè̵̫̜͈͖̅͗̐̾̈͠͝s̷̝͔͕̯͇̯͚̳͛̒͂͐͑͂͝ş̸͙͚͚͙͈̻̩̿ girl you didn’t stop the gun me-”  
A blood curdling bang run out.  
Blood splattering everywhere.  
He fell to the floor.  
There was the ache again.

“Uncle Ben...”

“I gave you the suit, I gave you a chance to p̴͙̈r̶̛̤̘͈̙̳͇͚̜̲̉̋̈́̽̈̈͘͝͠o̸̲̞̲̥͈͕͓̦͋v̵̨̘̩͎̹͖̤̗̯̈e̶̥̜̿̆͒ ̵̡̹̲͔̃̓͋̎̈́̚ͅyourself that your worthy of being a avenger and you just let me die! You let me d̴̖̖̬̙̗̃̂̈̚i̸͚͈̎e̵̢͂̌̂͊̏͝͠!”  
Tony's skin melted off as he screeched at me.  
There was nothing but bones.  
And his suit the only thing in tact.  
I held back my tears.

“Tony...”

“Give up the m̵̻͕̖̓̀̉͠ͅẽ̶̛̻͎͚͎̹͓͚̲̑̂͗̈́͝͝͝ŝ̶̛͓̩̭̼̇s̸̀͐̀̆̌̕͘͜͠ you have started.”  
“Come back into my ã̷̰̩r̸͇̩̮̠̤̦̹͉̀̈́m̴̛̫̩̗̮͙̣͓̈́̇͗́͋̀͐̊͝s̴̨̢̡̜͇̲̘̠̣̞͚͆̂̔̊̕͠.”  
“Lets f̵͇̼̾̈̑͛̏͗̎̿̏̚͝͠o̸̰̤̙͕̗̥̾̎̃̉̉̀͐̊̍͝r̶̨̢͇̯̦̦̲͊́̓̐̕͘g̶͂͗̓̆̈́͘ͅě̵̡͇̯̦̣̯͎ͅt̶̠̿̍̃ ̷̧̧̛̮͔͇̫͕̮̩͗͗͐̃̽̾this ever happened.”  
“You know i’m â̵̧͉̹̭̼̭̤̅̔̈͑̚ḽ̴̠͚̼̱̔̾w̸̬̳̠̘̐͆̚å̷̮̉̑̐̄̽y̴̟͆́͆̿s̷̢͇̰̹̻̫͈͕̍̑̚ ̷̧̣͖͈̤͒̌̈͛̕here for you.”  
“You l̵̨̼̭͓̏͐̃̔͋̌ͅo̴̖̪̪̯͈͂̃̅͝v̴͙͉͐̾̑͠e̷̼̼̭̟̯̽̑ ̷̛̲̯̣͍̪͉̟̑͂͑̅̃͋͘me still. I know you do.”  
Quentin continues.  
Him no where in sight.  
Just his voice.

“N-no this all fake. T-this is all lies...” I bellowed with a croak.

“Is it t̵̖̥̼͓̠͂h̴̛̦̊̇̅̈́̊͝o̴̡̭̫̐̆̈́̉̆͂͝u̶̠͓̙̳̲̰̽͑̓̆̕g̶͖̥̦̈̊̈́ḧ̶͓̻̳̮̩͙̣̪́̉̋̋̂̐?” The unnerving darkness crumbled everywhere I turned, it was the boring unfinished building. And there Quentin stood. Not in his shiny prince like armor that made me use to admire the man even more then I did before. Instead he was in a black - grey- and white jumpsuit that was designed for the movie business, a clear helmet over him that held code on the side of his face. 

This was an entirely different man.

Peter was in his tight grip, covered in bruises as he wrestling brutally in Quentins arms. Peters arms were shaking violently, stuttering as he glared at Quentin who pointed the tip of the gun on his forehead shoving it on his temple. I bared my teeth at him. God it ripped me up inside to not tear Quentin to shreds right at that very moment but I stood my ground, knowing that this is all just his game he played with me. I removed my mask with my heaving breaths coming out.

“This is a lie! STOP IT!” With a ear piecing shriek I turned around and covered my ears. Clenching my eyes shut as I put every will power not to turn back at the lies behind me. Peter spoke with a crack.

“(Y-y/-”

“Stop it…”

“You s-saved my life when I went into that a-accident..” I snapped my eyes open, flashing my body around.

“No…”

“Y-you gave me the strength I needed.” He choked out, his cheeks red with tears rabidly running down his face.

“Fuck!”

“(Y/n) I love you...” I bolted forward.

“PETE-”  
A bang.  
A thud.  
A scream echoed.

I fell to my knees with my eyes wide open, paralyzed in my spot with my expression hollow, wetness on my cheeks. I was hiccuping loudly, collapsing on the floor with my suit absorbing Peter blood with the limp and lifeless teenager right beside me. For the first time in all of this, I deeply wanted - no it had to be the illusions again. Another inhuman experiment and we were the lab rats. But the darkest part of my soul told the truth. This was another person to bury, another person to constantly being haunted about, another person to scream into the gods that they are gone. And Peters gone - my other half is gone. Just my snivals and sobs echoing in the large isolated building as I cradled him close to my chest with the gore all over my hands and some on my face. Quentin kneeled down and petted my (h/c) locks out of my damp face mixed with blood and tears. I yanked myself away from his revolting hands

He soothed me with his dark words.

“Shh its ok... Its a simple clean up that we could solve together by starting over this silly little thing you have made for yourself. Let us rehearse for the third act and after I get rid of some lose ends. The world can see us for our talents. After all...” 

He leaned into my ear with a sinister whisper.

“To create the perfect reality. You need to fall for the illusion.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT that was way longer then I intended it to! LOL I really hope you guys love really long one-shots. I do love writing them but of course its not going to be as long as this next time. I have a huge obsession over Jake Gyllenhaal at the moment, so why the fuck not add his most recent character. Everybody's favorite drama-queen/trash husband. I had this plot in my head when the trailer from ‘Far From Home’ came out so it was hard for me to get rid of plotholes. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot though.


End file.
